JamieLee
by Reef Cj
Summary: A new mutant on the block. Can Logan and the Auotobts help Jamie-Lee unlock some secrets to her past? My First Fanficition so plz be nice. X-men at the start then Autobots later! Hope you like it. Rubbish at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story hope everyone likes it please let me know what you think!**

**Jamie-Lee **

"Stupid car." I muttered to myself. My trusty Hummer has done me proud this past year, nearly travelling over the whole of America, but today it has to breakdown. I'm just heading to Canada, back to where I was born. My mum died when I was one and my dad doesn't even know I exist. That was eighteen years ago now. I have mutant powers, so don't freak, but I'm not like any other mutant I've ever met before. I can heal fast, control water, fly, have super speed and strength, super senses, I can change the colour of my hair and another power that, I don't talk about. With the fact that I can heal fast meaning I don't age, I haven't looked a day older then seventeen and I haven't changed either.

I live in my Hummer and never stay in one place to long. Going back to Canada, I hope, will give me some answers about my past. I know a few things about my past. One of the strangest things about my past was that I had a necklace with some really weird symbols on it. I was found with it by the orphanage, I've never taken it off. Ever.

I looked back out on the road, no cars coming and no way of contacting anyone I settled down with my blanket and drifted off to sleep.

_The pain was the worst I had ever felt in my life, my whole body hurting like it was being crushed by a truck. "Jamie!" I heard someone shout my name in the distance. _

"_Jamie-Lee!" the voice was getting closer. All my bones where on fire. I couldn't breathe. _

I gasped, shot straight out of my Hummer and disappeared into the trees. My six metallic claws, three on each hand to be exact, protruding out of my hands. I moved them back into my hands, with a 'snikt'. I dropped to my knees and growled. That was the day that I got my claws, the metal like stuff is all over my bones.

I stayed kneeling like that, thinking of why this had to happen to me. Everything that ever happened to anyone, would happen to me.

Before I knew it there was light coming from over the mountains and peeping through the forest. I ran back to my car and got dressed, there should be cars coming this way soon. I grabbed my water bottle and downed it in one. I wiped my mouth clean and sat on the roof of my car.

The hours went by and still no one came past. The road was dead. Snow was starting to fall. I got my coat and put it over my white tank top. My jeans were ripped and dirty, not that I cared, and my boots were wet. I have to get in the warm soon, I thought.

I slid off the roof and checked under the hood of my car again. Everything was in place. I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

That was when I heard a truck. I span round, there was a truck just down the highway. I ran out into the road and waved like the freak I am.

"HEY!" I shouted, now jumping up and down. The guy in the truck saw me and started to slow. I sighed in relief. When the truck came to a holt I went over. The guy opened the door and jumped out. He's wearing leather trousers and jacket. He is about '5,9' ,so 3 inches taller then me.

"Hey. You ok? When I saw you jumping up and down like that I wondered what was going on." he explained looking slightly amused.

"I'm fine but ma car ain't. It decided to die on me yesterday." I started to walk over to my car. He stopped when we got a clear view of it. "What never seen a Hummer before?" I asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Have ya got I phone on you?"

"No I haven't ma'am." I groaned great just what I needed. "But I have got a radio." I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." I said so fast I didn't know if he would understand. He laughed. "Oh I'm Jamie-Lee by the way." I said as I let him go.

The next few hours we spent talking while we waited for the pick up truck to come. When it finally got here we stood up. As I hugged him and thanked him again he stopped me. I gave him a confused look.

"If you ever need a hand with anything or need someone to talk to give me a call." he gave me a piece of paper with his number on it then got in his truck and disappeared.

By the time I got into a garage in Canada it was almost twilight. I turned to the mechanic and asked if I could stay here for the night. He didn't like the idea much but agreed anyway.

The next day was spent fixing my car and by five o'clock it was done. I thanked and paid the mechanic, got into my car and drove to the nearest hotel. I collapsed onto the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning was cold, but I decided to go for a run in the forest. As I ran, at an inhuman pace, I crossed a strange scent. I stopped, I inhaled deeply. It's human but has a metallic smell around it. The scent went north and I followed it.

I followed it for about a mile when all of these other strange scents appeared, there must be about fifty different scents maybe more. I slowly edged closer to the smells. It stopped at a big dam, it must be about forty five feet high, made of solid concrete. Then suddenly it cracked. I gasped and jumped in the air hovering just above the ground.

I flew over the top to see if there was any water behind it. Oh My God! It looks like it was going to overflow as it is. It cracked again but this time water started to spill out. Then I heard someone scream. There were people inside!

"Come on move! Get to the jet!" I heard a voice shouting to the right of me. Jet what jet? I looked over to the voice to see a trail of kids running toward this big black jet.

"Jean! Hey Logan have you seen Jean?" shouted a frightened voice. The man was wearing red sunglasses and a uniform like the rest of them. The man scanned around once more before going toward the jet himself. The group of people were all now in the jet, when a red head women came out of the dam. The dam was about to blow! If I didn't move her she was going to die. I hadn't realised were the jet really was until now. It was right in the path way of the water that was about to come crashing down on them. I didn't think.

I flew down toward the women, picked her up and flew over to the jet. I looked inside it, they were all staring at me. I set her down and shouted "Get out of here now!"

After that I flew straight back out of the jet before they had time to protested.

I landed just in front of the dam. I closed my eyes, raised my hands out in front of me and forced all of my power toward the water. I could feel the energy flowing through me. I opened my eyes and saw the dam taking one last breathe before collapsing. The concrete rubble scattered around me but the water stayed in place. I heard a few gasps from the jet.

"MOVE NOW!" I shouted through gritted teeth. I heard the jet engines come to life. I turned my head round to see it at least a ten feet in the air and gaining height. I could feel my body getting drained of power and energy more and more by the second. Once I saw the jet move over the trees I let down my hands. The water rushed around me. I could feel myself getting swept away with the current.

I stomped my foot hard on the floor before gain height and speed through the water. I soared out of the water to see the jet still hovering above the trees. I took the deepest breath I have ever taken in my life. I felt the air rush into my lungs. I slowly floated my way toward the trees and I felt myself losing height. Before I knew it I was plummeting toward the earth. I hit the ground, that knocked air out of my lungs. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mutant High**

My eyes fluttered open. There's a bright light above me. I groaned and shut them again. I listened out and heard a beeping noise, a heart monitor? So I was in hospital. Great! I thought. They've probably run some tests and got me under lock and key.

'That's not true little one.' I froze. I'm not little and I must be going crazy.

'No your not.' I shot straight up and opened my eyes. I looked round the room, it has metal walls with glass cabinets, metal tables and loads of medical equipment. I saw a clip on my finger, I ripped it off causing the heart monitor to stop. I looked down my body, I was all dry, but wasn't I wet before?

'Yes you were.' ok this is getting annoying now. The voice chuckled.

I growled. It shut up. There's a door over by the needles. I shuddered, thinking back to when I was a kid. The doctors wanted blood samples every month. I shuddered again, I hate needles. I got up slowly and carefully avoided the needles, giving them space. The voice chuckled again. I growled out loud this time. The voice disappeared again. This is getting strange, I don't know were I am and I'm hearing voices in my head.

I walked opened the door it's all metal here to, but has circular corridors.

'Over here.' the voice said to my left. Can I trust you? I thought back.

'You can if you think I should trust you.'

That doesn't really make any sense you know. I heard the voice chuckle again. I smiled, maybe I should trust the voice. I turned left toward a longer corridor, there was a lift waiting for me. Let me guess I go into it? I thought.

'Yes.' the voice said sounding like there would be a smile on its face. I walked into the lift and it started. I jumped. The lift is going up I think. The light on the panel said that we were in the basement and going to the first floor.

It stopped with a jolt and opened. I poked my head out and looked around. No one was there.

Where to now voice? I thought a little nervously.

'Turn right at the end of the corridor then open the door.' the voice sounded like it's trying to comfort me. I followed the corridor and turned right. There was a wooden door waiting for me to open it. I took a deep breath. I knocked on the door, not wanting to be rude. I wait but there's no answer. I open the door a jar and pop my head in to look around. There's loads of books and a desk in front of the window, that covered the whole back wall. There's a man in a metallic wheel chair.

'Welcome little one.' the voice said in my head again. It's this man's voice I can hear in my head. 'Yes that's right I am a telepath.'

"Nice to meet you sir. Do you mind not calling me little one?" I said looking at him in interest.

"Yes, and you gave us quite a shock back in Canada." he said looking concerned. Then it all came back to me. He was the one in the jet with all of those other kids.

"Yes I was." he told me with a smile on his face.

"Wait so where am I now?" I'm seriously confused. I thought rubbing my head.

"You are at my school for gifted children, like yourself. The children here like to call it Mutant High."

"So there's a school for mutants?" I asked. He nodded. "Well Why didn't anyone tell me? I mean how did the other kids get here?"

"I found them." He found them? Just like that?

"No, not just like that. On Cerebro. It's a program that can locate mutants through using their powers."

"I'm confused. I've been using my powers for years and you didn't find me?" I'm to confused now, brain overload.

"You my dear weren't very tricky to locate. But as soon as I did locate you, you wouldn't be there by the time we got there. We thought that you knew about us and were afraid that we might confront you. Or that you just didn't wanted to be detected from humans." he's right on the second one, humans just don't like mutants. He looks like he's concentrating on something, but I'm not sure what. Then I heard a crash. I jumped out of my skin and began to hover above the ground.

I'm way to jumpy for my own good. Wait a sec I don't even know his name.

"Sir what's your name?" I asked as I placed myself back on my own two feet.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, what is your name?" I would have thought that he read my mind for that one.

"I'm Jamie-Lee but everyone calls me Jamie." then there was another crash, a little closer. What in the world is that?

"That would be the other children, they like to use their powers." he explained as he wheeled closer to the door. 'Follow me.' he said to me telepathically. I follow him out to the corridor and across to the front door. Outside there's a boy that's got blue fur and pointy ears, wearing a red uniform with a tail coming out of it. There's also a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, she's also wearing a uniform but in yellow. Then the boy just disappeared.

"Hey Kitty, catch me if you can." a voice said laughing with a German accent, I looked to see where the voice had come from. The blue boy was now on top of the water fountain in the middle of a gravel path.

"Kurt that isn't fair. You know that I can't so just give me my bag back." said the girl called Kitty. The boy called Kurt then appeared in front of her dangling her bag in front of her, but when she went to grab it he moved out of the way.

The girl looks angry now, she walks up to him. I think she's going to slap him. No she walks through him with her bag in her hand. Then they both started laughing.

"Um, Professor can everyone do things like that?" I didn't look at him back just stared at the two laughing teenagers in front of me.

"Yes, everyone can. Now lets introduce you to them." I was about to protest but the Professor had already rolled toward them. "Kitty, Kurt I would like you to meet Jamie-Lee." he gestured at me. I smiled and waved.

"Hey there, I'm Kitty." Kitty walked over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "And this…" the blue boy appeared behind me. "…is Kurt." he seemed a little taken back, so I offered my hand for him to shake. He looks confused, surprised but happy as well. He took my hand and smiled.

"Are you not freaked out by my blueness?" he asked me looking down at his feet.

"No why should I be?"

"Because most people are even mutants." he said meeting my gaze.

"Nah, call me weird but I don't really care what anyone looks like; it's who there are and that isn't going to change. So people should just get on with it and find out how their really like. Well that's how I see it." I think I said the right thing.

'Yes you did Jamie.' the Professor told me I look round at him. 'Kurt seems happier now you've said that, he wishes that's how everyone would see him. However you've now proven to him that it's how different people see him and it's not his fault.' he smiled.

"Now we should go and find you a room Jamie. Kurt, Kitty would you like to come with us?" they both nodded.

"So Jamie what's your power?" Kurt asked me, looking interested. I was about to answer but the Professor beet me to it.

"Jamie is the one who saved us from the dam in Canada, as for her powers I would like to know as well."

"Well I can control water, as you've seen, I can fly, I've got super strength and speed, um, I can change my hair colour, I've got really strong senses, I can heal and cause people pain and I have metal claws." they all looked at me shocked. Oh no I've said something they don't like haven't I. Stupid powers.

"Now Jamie don't think your powers are stupid just because we're shocked." the Professor said to me whilst giving me a warning look. "We're shocked because we have never met anyone with so many powers before. Are both your parents mutants?" I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath.

"I don't really know, my mum was but my dad didn't even know I was born. My mum got killed some how, know one is really sure how. So I really don't know. I was one when my mum died."

"What happened to you then?" Kitty asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I got put into a foster home, then when they found out I was a mutant they kicked me out. I lived on the streets for a few years. Then a police man caught me and took me to the station. He called a man called Warren, he picked me up and took me in. He treated me like a daughter and cared for me to. He's only seven years older then me but still. He didn't mind that I was a mutant, he is to, he has wings. His dad knew I was a mutant but he didn't like it when he found out about Warren. Any way the years went by, and I found my birth certificate. I was born in Canada. So I said to Warren that I wanted to see if I could find anything out about my parents. He agreed but I had to stay in contact. Then my Hummer broke down, then I ended up by the dam when I was on a run. Now I'm here. So my life in a nutshell." I said with a smile. God I miss Warren, he's too much like a dad to me.

"Wow, not the easiest of lives then uh?" Kurt nudged me in the ribs, I laughed. Then I suddenly thought, I don't have my Hummer. I hit my forehead.

"Jamie, Logan tracked down were you came from and it led him to a hotel and he found you sent all over your Hummer so he brought it here. However the window is broken." he added with a chuckle. I sighed in relief. I heard footsteps coming from inside.

"Someone said ma name." a tall man with short brown hair wearing a cowboy hat came into view. He's wearing brown boots, jeans, a white vest top and a leather jacket over the top. "Ah it's just you chuck." he said coming closer.

"Jamie this is Logan." the Professor said looking back and forth between us.

"You look familiar kid." Logan said looking me directly in the eyes, confused. Then he growled and lunged at me. I dodged easily. He got up and three metallic claws shot out of each of his hands. I stared at them dazed, there just like mine. I didn't notice that he lunged at me before it was too late. He landed on top of me, his claws inches from my face. I moved my legs up and put my feet on his stomach and pushed him of me with such a force he landed over the other side of the fountain.

He growled, and ran toward me again. This time I was ready. I stomped my foot on the ground and hovered above his head. I focused on the water in the fountain and moved it over toward me, just as it got to me I dropped it on his head.

Logan shook his head and retracted his claws into his hands. Then he looked up at me.

"Ya chilled out now?" I asked annoyed as I floated back to the floor. I dusted the gravel off of myself. My jeans had yet more rips in them now. I sighed. I looked up at Logan but he was gone. I huffed.

"Great now I need new jeans." I said looking down at them again. They were beyond saving.

I hadn't noticed the crowd that had gathered, 'til' now.

"Jamie I'm sorry about that, Logan has memory issues you could say. He couldn't remember who you reminded him of and then he had a flash back and it was one about a war. Sorry." the Professor looked sincere.

"Professor don't worry about it, I've had worse." I smiled.

"Your hair looks nice red by the way Jamie." I heard Kurt say behind me.

"Oh." I said I hadn't even noticed it had changed. I changed it back to light brown with dark blonde streaks through it. Kurt looked at my hair and smiled.

Me and the Professor walk into the mansion and there's the redhead girl I saved, staring at me. Up close you can see that she's pretty. Her slightly rounded face is framed by her long red hair. She's a little pale and wearing the same uniform as everyone else but hers is green and black. There's also the man there that was looking for someone called Jean, he's still wearing his red shaded sunglasses but he's in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. His short spiky brown hair is darting around all over the place.

"Hello Scot, Jean this is Jamie-Lee." the Professor explained to the bewildered looking two.

"Hey." I said whilst scratching my neck and feeling a little uncomfortable. They didn't say anything at first, but Scot broke the silence first.

"Hello Jamie-Lee. Glad to see you up." he said with a smile. That reminds me. 'Professor?' I asked. The Professor turned his head toward me. 'How long was I out cold for?'

'Jamie…' I growl I don't recognise the voice. My growl startled Scot, he looks at me questionably. I look around to see where the voice might have come from. I can't see anything out of place. I crouch down a little, still growling. The Professor coughed and snapped back my attention.

'Jamie that's Jean she's a telepathic as well as me.' at his words I shoot straight back up to a standing position. 'She can also move objects with her mind.'

"I'm sorry, Jean. I didn't mean to… I mean… well lets just say, you get one voice inside your head and then you get another. That's enough for anyone to handle for a while." they all chuckled.

'And to answer your question Jamie, just under a week.' I froze at Jean's words. Under A WEEK! Oh My God! Warren is going to kill me! Jean and the Professor smiled. God this telepathic business is going to get on my nerves. Then they laughed out loud. I shook my head looking at a completely lost Scot.

"Oh I said, well thought, that the telepathic stuff is going to get on my nerves." I explained shrugging.

"I know how you feel." Scot said glancing at Jean.

The rest of the day was spent showing me the rest of the mansion and my room. The mansion was huge itself and I really wanna get stuck into the danger room. My bedroom is gorgeous! It's got white walls, a bed with pale blue sheets on it, a desk, a bookcase, a wardrobe and an on suit bathroom. Once we were done with my tour we headed back to the kitchen, which is filled with at least twenty kids. I recognise Kurt and Kitty straight away.

"Professor can I go sit with Kurt and Kitty?" he had been with me through the whole tour.

"Yes of course if you need anything ask one of them or come and find me. Help yourself to anything." he wheeled off after that.

Kurt and Kitty saw me heading their way.

"Hey, Jamie. How was your tour?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"It was great, I can't wait to try out the danger room."

I said as I picked up an apple and took a bite. Kitty dropped her pasta fork on the floor and Kurt's jaw dropped to the floor. "What?" I asked with a mouthful of apple.

"You must 'av hit your head or somethin." he said in a strong German accent.

"Why is it not a good thing to want to go in there?"

"Well not if your training with Logan. He makes you work too hard." Kitty said bending down and picking up her fork. I just shrugged.

Kurt and Kitty walked me to my room not long after that. I changed into some of Kitty's pyjamas and snuggled up for an early night.

"_Jamie-Lee!" a voice shouted near by. I can't answer. I can't breathe. "Someone call an ambulance!" the voice shouted. The fire won't stop. I can't move, it's worse then anything then I ever imagined. I'm going to die and I know it._

I screamed. I can't breathe now.

'Jamie we're coming, deep breaths now.' I heard the Professor say to me mentally. Deeps breaths. Come one Jamie. I chanted to myself. In and Out. In and Out.

Slowly I manage to calm my breathing down. Just as I did the door burst open. I screamed again. Logan came in full force, claws out and sniffing the air.

"Jamie it's us your ok." Jean said, then gasped. She stares straight at my hands. I hear Logan growl. I look up at them confused. Then down to my hands, my claws are out. I made them disappear.

"I can guess what your nightmare was about. Kid?" Logan said to me.

"Yeah I think you can." I said as I sighed. Jean came over and gave me a hug, as the Professor rolled in.

"Chuck can I have a word?" Logan asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes Logan. Jamie are you ok?"

"Yes. Professor do you mind if I call Warren?" I asked over Jeans shoulder.

"Of course you can." he said slowly as he went out the room with Logan.

'Ya know I can hear everything that their sayin' right?' I thought to Jean. She smiled and sighed.

'I'll go get the phone.' she said as she walked out the room.

"Chuck how could anyone put a kid through that?" Logan said, anger spiting from his voice as he spoke.

"Logan, I know that this will be difficult for you but maybe you should try and get to know her a little. She might be related to you. That could be why you recognised her." the Professor replied.

"Well if she's anything like me then she probably heard every word of that." Logan said. I gasped, did that mean that Logan has super senses as well? Just as I thought that Logan walked back in the room.

"So you heard every word, uh kid?"

"Yeah, I did. How far can you hear out?" I asked with genuine interest. I saw Logan lift an eyebrow up.

"I can hear most of the mansion, and I'm expecting that you have a good sense of smell, kid?" ok now I'm starting to get annoyed with him calling me kid. If he calls me that one more time I'm going to flip.

"Yeah ya got that right." I mumbled looking down at my hands, not wanting my claws to pop out. To calm myself down listen out to see were Jean is. As I listen out, I can hear the snores coming from the bedrooms. There's footsteps coming from downstairs, then I hear a phone unlatch off its hook. That's Jean I thought.

'I must say that your hearing is very clear Jamie.' I looked up to see the Professor smiling at me.

'As clear as his?' I thought back.

'Almost but that might be an age thing.' I chuckle out loud.

"Something funny kid?" I look up and scowled at Logan.

"I'm goin' down to meet Jean if that's ok Professor." I said not taking my eyes off of Logan.

"Of course Jamie just don't get lost." I sighed if I were to get lost then I would just follow my scent back here. I got out of my bed. I heard Logan stiffen. I looked back at him, he was looking at the deep, long, scars on my legs. At that I ran out of the room full speed, faster then any human could even imagine. I so don't want to have to explain how I got those scars to him or anyone for that matter.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Jean turning the corner. She gasped. I skidded to a holt. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Jean had her hand over her heart.

"Sorry for scaring you Jean." I told her.

"Not to worry Jamie, now why don't you call Warren." I smiled up at her. She handed me the phone and I dialled his home number. It rang three times. Then he answered.

"Hello." he answered sounding like he just woke up.

"Warren it's me." I said getting ready for Warren to explode at me.

"JAMIE!" I moved the phone away from my ear as he shouted at me. "Why haven't you called me before now?! I have been worried sick! God Jamie if anything had happened to you I would have done something I would regret! Where are you now?! Why didn't you call me sooner?! And don't blame it on your phone battery again!" he scolded at me through the phone. I heard Jean chuckle. He's shouting so loud I'm surprised that some of the students hadn't woken up yet.

"Warren I'm fine and don't you dare do anything stupid over me." I scolded back at him. "I haven't called before now because when I was in Canada I didn't get any signal…"

"Wait where are you now?" he sounded worried.

"Um. I don't know _exactly _where I am, but I um, I saved some people." I cringed away from the phone.

"YOU WHAT?! I mean it's great you saved people but, DID YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER?!" I could see the anger on his face, flushed with red and his dark brown eyes blazing, his hand running through his short blonde spiky hair.

"Look Warren I'm sorry. I wasn't in that much danger." I said knowing that it wouldn't work.

"Jamie when you say 'that much danger' that normally means a lot of danger." he said in a strained voice.

"Well, my Hummer broke down and well…" I told him the story right from the start. When he interrupted I would answer then carry on. "Then the dam started to crack and Jean was still there so I flew over and put her in the jet. Told them to get out of the way then flew back to the dam and concentrated real hard on the water. When the dam fell down the water stayed in place but I didn't know how long I could hold it there. Once the jet moved out of the way I let the water down. Before you shout at me I knew I was going to be ok because I could fly out. That's what I did, then I started to fly away but, I um, kind of fell. Then I woke up where I am now, at the school for gifted children. The kids here call it Mutant High. It's a school for Mutants, they learn to control their powers here as well as go to normal school." I'm now sat in the kitchen with Jean getting some milk out of the biggest fridge I've ever seen. Then a glass flew over to Jeans awaiting hand.

"So your at a school for Mutants right now." Warren said sounding slightly dazed.

"Yeah their all really nice here." well almost I thought after. Jean looked up at me questionably. She must have caught on to my last thought. I shook my head at her. I didn't want to worry her about what happened between me and Logan when we met, or Warren for that matter.

"Right give me directions and I'll be there in a few." he said sounding confident.

"No Warren. I will give you the directions but in the morning you need some sleep. Sorry for waking you."

"Jamie I said to call me when ever you need me. Ok?"

"Yeah thanks Warren you've been really great to me." after I said that I got another questionable look from Jean.

"Goodnight Jamie and make sure you ring me in the morning."

"Sure thing. Bye." I hung up the phone feeling exhausted. I yawned straight after.

"I think you should get some sleep." Jean said as she put down her finished glass.

I went up to my room feeling drained. I was glad to find that the Professor and Logan had gone. After I closed my door I collapsed in a heap on my bed.

**Please let me know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys there has been quite a few hits on my story so far so i thought it would be a good idea to add the chapter i wrote on the weekend :D Enjoy!**

**Mystique**

I woke up in the morning and saw light coming from my bedroom window. I groaned. Warren has probably been worrying about me. I got up, sluggishly, and looked for something to wear. Then I hit me, all of my clothes were still in my Hummer. I got changed into my ripped jeans from yesterday and my white tank top. Then slowly made my way to were I could smell petrol.

Ten minutes later I was in front of the garage. I didn't think about a key. Um, how could I get in? I could break the door down. No. I could lift the door up. No. I could ask for the key. No that's to easy. I heard a telepathic chuckle. I sighed, I'm so not going to get used to that. Can you tell me where the key is then? I thought.

'Lift the plant pot to the right of the garage.' I did as I was told but there was nothing there. Now what?

'Now go over to the other plant pot on the left.' again I did as I was told, again nothing. Are you playing games with me?

'No.' the voice replied with a snigger. 'Now go back over to the right plant pot and the key will be there.' I went back over to the pot and sure enough there was a small sliver key. Thanks.

'Your welcome.' then I thought I don't even know this person. What's your name?

'Oh I'm not supposed to tell you.' the boyish voice giggled. Oh well.

I put the key in the lock and turned it. There was a growl from within the garage, when I heard a 'snikt'. That's Logan I thought. But what if its not? I got out my own claws. Snikt. I lowered myself into a crouch, ready to attack. The garage door opened and a large shape came hurtling towards me. It was Logan alright. I got ready to jump over him but I was a little to late. As I jumped Logan caught hold of my leg and threw me down to the concrete ground with a thud. OW! Man that hurts! I moved my hand over to my leg were he had grabbed. It was bleeding from where his claws had scratched me. That was it! I leaped up ignoring the pain shooting through my leg. I saw Logan crouching low just retracting his own claws, standing up slowly.

"Hey kid." he said moving back toward the garage. That was it!

"Don't call me 'kid'." I practically spat at the word kid. Logan turned round looking at me seriously, shrugging then carrying on walking. I lunged at him myself this time. That must have been the last thing he was expecting. My claws were still out when I grabbed his shoulders. He turned round with his own out, but I was too fast for him. I ran behind him and kicked him forward. He stumbled, and turned round with a growl, I growled myself. We both crouched, then lunged simultaneously. We collided in mid-air. We fell. Then I saw blood trickling down Logan's cheek. I froze. I did that. I'd never hurt anyone without them fighting me first, who hadn't hurt me first, before. Logan stepped forward toward me retracting his claws. I let out a warning growl. Then I ran to my room. I past the a shocked looking Professor on the way.

Once I was in my room, I locked the door. I slid down the door crying. Why had I suddenly become so angry at him? He must hate me now. Great another person to add to the list. I cried harder after that thought.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. I ignored it. Trying not to think of anything, I didn't want the Professor or Jean knowing what I had done. I had meditated before but that didn't last long, I just got bored. So I thought back to Warren and what he was like the first time I met him. Then there was another louder, harder knock on the door. I ignored it again. Then I heard a growl. I jumped up into the air flying over to the corner across form the door.

"Jamie you better open this door, or I'll break it down." I heard Logan though the door. I was sure that he could hear me crying though the door. I stayed suspended in the corner, my back just touching the ceiling. "Do you really want me to break the door down?"

I didn't answer. I don't care if he does. Then my leg throbbed. I whispered "Ow!"

I concentrated on my leg for a moment and the pain disappeared. I looked down and saw the blood stain but other then that nothing else. Then I heard a snikt. I gasped. The heard Logan say "Bye bye door."

The door shattered across the floor. I growled in surprise. Just as the dust of wood and rubble cleared, I saw a very smug looking Logan. He met my gaze then growled himself.

"Get down here kid." he said. I didn't, I leant as far back as I could go into the wall without breaking it. "Now." he ordered me through gritted teeth.

I did as I was told this time. I folded myself down onto the floor. I know I'm eighteen but I'm new to this place and there are a lot of older people here. I looked down at the floor, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence just not comfortable either.

"So um how's your shoulders?" I wanted to know if I would have to heal him.

"Fine, kid, there all healed." I shot my head up and looked at his shoulder. There was only the blood stains, not any blood. Then I thought, if he is the same as me then he would have be able to with stand the poison of the metal in his body. So he has to have a healing power. "How's your leg. I saw it and it didn't look pretty."

"My leg couldn't be better." I told him.

"Sure kid, and I'm the President." he said sarcastically. He walked over toward me. He knelt down in front of me then moved part of my, own blood stained, jeans to see where he had clawed me. There was nothing there. Logan frowned.

"Looks like you're the President. Congrats." I said trying to lighten the mood. Logan just rolled his eyes. I chuckled. "Um, I'm sorry for attackin' you like that. I didn't really mean to hurt you. I just don't like being called things like that, or little one, like the Professor called me." I told him as I lowered my head, hiding my face.

"If you don't want me to call you kid then what should I call you?" he asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Maybe by my name." I said trying to keep calm.

"I find something to call you." Logan said as he got up. He held his hand out to help me up.

I still don't trust him much. Should I take his hand. I didn't want to give him the idea that I needed taken care of. I looked at his hand. I raised my own hand up to him slowly. He gripped my hand tightly as he helped me up. Once I was stood up, I smiled wearily at him as a thanks. At that he walked out of the door, well the hole in the wall.

I stood there for a moment thinking about what had just happened. I had apologised to Logan but he didn't accept it or say sorry back. Then Scot popped his head around the corner of the hole in the wall.

"What happened here?" Scot asked looking at me with confusion.

"Um." I didn't want to blame Logan, he just came in to see if I was ok. Scot looks a little inpatient. "Sometimes if my emotions get out of hand then my power gets let loose, things happen. I kind of lost control of my emotions and clawed my way through the door. Sorry I'll clean it up."

"What do you mean you clawed your way through?" he seams puzzled. Oh I forgot that most people didn't know what I could do.

"Well with these." I made my claws come out of my hand. Scot took a step back. Then opened his mouth to speak, then closed it then said.

"I need to speak to the Professor." with that he walked down the hall.

I still have to get my clothes. I went out through my window this time. I flew over the fountain at the front of the mansion and toward the garage. I remembered that I have my key on my chain in my pocket. I got to the open garage and flew down running toward my Hummer. I pushed the button on my key. The lights on my car flashed.

As I suspected the window was indeed completely shattered. I sighed. I went to the boot and opened it. I pulled out my backpack, that I take with me everywhere. It has everything in it that I might need. I shut and locked up my car, then flew out the door, backpack in hand, and into my bedroom. I landed on the windowsill. The Professor was there waiting for me. "You could have told me then I wouldn't have gone out to the garage." I said as I shut the window.

"I knew that you would be back." he explained to me. I walked over to my bed and chucked my bag onto it then walked over to the Professor.

"Sorry about the door." I said looking at what was left of it.

'I know it wasn't you.' he told me telepathically.

'Well I didn't want Logan to get in trouble with anyone. Especially Scot. Those two don't really get on, well so I've heard.' I thought back shrugging.

'Yes you are correct there.' then the Professor looked down at the rubble.

"I'll get it cleaned up in no time." I said out loud then thought, 'well if I knew where the dustpan and brush was.'

The Professor chuckled. 'Follow me.' he rolled out into the hallway then to a small door. 'Everything you need is in there.' he thought to me.

'Thanks.' I reached out to the door and turned the door handle. It's a small room full of cleaning supplies. I grabbed the wooden broom and the dustpan and brush. When I turned round the Professor wasn't there.

I ran back to my room at full speed. I had the room dustless in a few minutes. The bin bag is now full of rubbish. I rushed out of the mansion, sniffing the air to the where the bins might be. I found them, dumped the rubbish and ran back into my spotless bedroom. The only thing wrong with it now was that it was missing a door and some plaster off of the wall.

I could plaster the wall easily. I could make a door if I have to but I don't like that idea much. I heard someone coming down the hallway. I ran up to the person. As I got to them. They jumped back a little, I must have got here too quick.

"Sorry for making you jump. I'm new here. Do you know where some plaster powdered might be?" the boy looked at me confused. Then told me that there might be some in the sheds next to the garage. I said thanks then raced off toward the garages. Sure enough there's three sheds stood next to each other. I look in the first two and find nothing. The third one has one whole bag of plaster powder and I see a bucket to the left of it, which looked like and smelled like it had had plaster in it once.

I mixed the plaster and started to get to work on the wall. My jeans are all ready ruined so I didn't bother changing. Just as I was about to fly up to the reach the taller parts of the doorway when a voice or screech echoed through the hallways. It's so high pitched. I have to cover my ears. Their ringing with the noise. Then it got louder. I collapsed on the floor. I can't hear anything else. Then I come up with an idea. I lower my hearing ability, with my body control thing, to be able to keep the loudness of the sound quiet enough. I stood up and saw Jean, Scot and the Professor rushing to where the sound had come from. I followed them, keeping close. Jean looked at me questionable.

"How can you stand the noise?" she said, I had to lip read, I could barely hear anything.

"I changed my hearing down to a level where I can't really hear anything." I told her, she nodded. Then I thought about Logan, if he was a little like me then he has really good hearing. "Is Logan ok?"

"No he can't handle the noise." she said as we turned down yet another corner.

"Where is he I might be able to help?" she concentrated for a moment before answering.

"He is near where we are going. I will tell you what way to go then." then we got to the end of the hallway. The Professor and Scot came to a holt. Jean turned to me and pointed to a different door.

"Go trough there and turn right he should be there."

I did as I was told and found him in a matter of seconds. Logan was, like I was, kneeling on the floor covering his ears. I was over to him in a flash. I waved in front of his face, he didn't respond. He has his eyes closed. I concentrated on his ears, it wasn't working. I placed my hands on top of his, over his ears. He looked up startled, I smiled. Then I closed my eyes. I concentrated on his body heat in front of me. I saw a strong orange glow around his body. It's once to the brightest glows of someone's body I have ever seen, that must be because of his healing ability. I concentrated on the glow by his ears.

I had to weaken it. I tried, but his healing power bounced back at me with force. I pushed harder on the glow, I was stronger, it dimmed under my command. I still kept my eyes closed, concentrating, as I moved mine and his hands away from his ears. I heard a faint gasp in front of me.

Once I was confident that I could keep the glow dim with opening my eyes I did. I was met by a raised eyebrow from Logan. I shook my head. I stood up. Logan followed. Then I was back at the door I walked through in a flash. I motioned a shocked Logan to follow. I ran back to where I had last seen Jean. She wasn't there I followed her floral scent, into the room that the Professor and Scot were standing at.

I peered in the room, it was just like a normal bedroom. Scot was stood at the window.

"Scot." I said a little too loudly. He turned. "What is going on?" I asked.

"We're not sure. There's a girl who can create that noise. This is her room, when we got here there wasn't anyone here. But we can still hear her so she can't be far." Scot said looking worriedly out of the window. I sighed, as I did I caught a strange but familiar scent. I turned round to the bed that was there. I inhaled deeply again. The smell, it was so strange. It smells like someone I know. Then it hit me, Mystique. The blue women who asked me to join her a few years before I met Warren. I froze. If she had anything to do with this girl gone missing then it would be hard to get her back. By now Scot had walked over to where I was standing.

"I know who's got the girl." I whispered. Just then I heard a growl from the doorway. Logan was there, he must recognise the scent to.

"Who is it?" Scot asked looking between me and Logan.

"Some one called Mystique." I said in a slightly stronger voice. Logan grunted in agreement. "Is it safe to hear normal now?" I asked Scot, "I'm having a hard time concentrating on me and Logan."

"Yes, I think." I let go of my own hold to make sure it was ok. There was a faint noise but it is ok to listen to. I released Logan's hold and gasped. I didn't realise just how much energy I had had to put into him. I shook my head to clear my head.

"How do you now Mystique?" Scot asked worriedly. I could imagine what he was thinking. What if I was with her? I heard a growl behind me, that what must be Logan was thinking.

"I'm not with her, if that's what your thinking. She came to me just before I got my mutant powers. She asked me to join her and someone called Magneto." Logan growled louder at the mention of his name. "I refused her offer but she came but a few months later, to ask again. I had two of my powers then. She asked if I would tell her what my powers were, again I refused. So she doesn't know anything about me except that I'm a mutant." ok so she doesn't know me but from the things I know about her she is a lot of trouble. Just then the Professor rolled in.

"If Mystique went to you before you knew you were a mutant then Magneto must have found a way to track mutants." the Professor finished going into thought.

"But you said so yourself that I wasn't very tricky to locate but as soon as I had used my powers I moved." I told him.

"Yes but you are a very powerful mutant, and if Magneto was able to locate you then I'm not sure how much more powerful he could be now." what? The Professor struck me. I'm a very Powerful mutant? Well I know that I'm unique, with lots of different powers but I didn't think I was powerful. The Professor and Magneto are powerful mutants.

"Professor do you mind if I call Warren? I think he'll be worried about me." I asked still slightly dazed.

"Yes of course. However after you are done I would like you to come to my office." with that he rolled away. Scot handed me the phone. I dialled the number.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Jamie. Sorry I called so late last night." I tried not to sound nervous.

"Don't worry about it now tell me how to get to Mutant High and I will be there as soon as I can." he told me. I got Jean and Scot to explain to him how to get here. As soon as I was done I made my way to the Professors office. Once I was there I knocked, no one answered. I opened the door ajar. It was empty. I sniffed, the Professor had just been in here, his scent led to a door. On top of the door it said 'Cerebro.' that must be the machine that locates mutants. I didn't want to disturb the Professor so I sat down on the chair in the corner.

I waited there for a few minutes then the Cerebro doors opened. The Professor rolled in.

"Ah Jamie. I didn't think you would be so quick." the Professor told me.

"No, Warren is on his way now. What was it that you wanted me for Professor?" I wondered.

"I wanted to ask you if your are going to stand with us against Magneto. You do not have to agree to this if you do not want to we will understand." I thought about his words. If they didn't have my help then who knows what will happen to them if they have to face Magneto, and after what he did to me when I was younger I so wanted to get my claws into him. But if I did and Warren wanted to help to, I couldn't live with myself if I was the one who hurt him.

"Professor, I'm not sure. I mean I would but if Warren would then join to help me then I don't think I could live with myself if he got hurt." I said truthfully.

"Those are very wise words Jamie." the Professor told me. I smiled. My heart is telling me two things. To go and help them and to protect Warren.

"You know what Professor I'm with you." I said proudly, standing up straight. The Professor smiled.

"Lets get you a uniform and see how well you can fight." my own grin spread across my face, wider. They had no idea how well I could fight. Times when someone was in trouble, in the streets, they would come to me and I would sort it out. Most of the time it ended in a fight, and I would never use my powers against them if they weren't a Mutant themselves. It wouldn't be fare on them and I would feel bad.

"Lets get started." I said rubbing my hands together.

The Professor led me down the corridor where the danger room is. I'm so happy. I can't wait anymore. With my grin still set in place, we went into what seemed to be changing rooms. Jean walked through the another door to the side of us. She was in her own uniform again. She looked at me then stopped and said.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh I just can't wait to get into the danger room." I told her happily. Her eyebrows creased together, but she was still smiling.

"You must have hit your head." she sniggered.

"So I've been told." I shrugged.

"Lets get you kitted out." she suggested.

"I will see you once you have finished in the danger room." the Professor said to me as I walked away with Jean.

"You can choose any uniform, within reason." Jean told me as she opened a door. I sucked in a breath. The room has racks of uniforms on either side. Each uniform slightly unique in its own way.

"I can choose any one of these uniforms?" I stated in utter shock.

"Yes." Jean simply said. As I ran me fingers across the tops of the uniforms I asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Jean said laughing slightly.

I looked at each of the individual uniforms as I pass them. Each of them has boots or shoes to go with it, as well as hats, glasses, gloves and belts. I still can't get over how many uniforms there are in here. I keep walking along the racks until one particular uniform catches my eye.

It's got two turquoise strips running down either side, starting under the arms. The strips continue all the way down to the feet. The strips are against a black fabric. It's sleeveless, with a turquoise belt with an X on it. There isn't really any shoes, then I realise that there are some black trainers under where the uniform is hanging. On top of the shoes there are a pair of black, leather fingerless gloves.

"I think I found one." I told Jean. She walks over to see my choice.

"You better hurry up otherwise you'll get in trouble with Logan." she shouted as she walked out the door to give me some privacy. I got changed quickly, still keeping my necklace on, the uniforms remind me a bit of swim suits, but way more comfortable and you can move around easily in them. I walked out of the uniform wardrobe, whilst putting on my gloves.

I walked straight into Logan. He was obviously waiting for me to get changed.

"Why do girls take so long?" he muttered to himself as he turned toward another door. I sighed. I didn't take that long. "Right then kid, come on." he told me once he saw I hadn't followed him. I got to him in half a millisecond. I smiled when he growled a little.

"Right kid when you get in there you got to get the white flag ASAP. Got it?" I nodded so he continued. "This is only the program that we use to break you in easy." he told me. You just wait I thought. "If you need to stop, then tough. Unless your about to get hurt, but I'll be the judge of that." he smirked.

"Lets get started." I told him in confidence. Logan walked away to a hand panel. He placed his hand on it then the doors opened, into a huge sliver domed room. I stepped into the room without hesitation. Then the doors closed. I studied the room. On the roof of the dome was a circular pod with glass windows. Through it I could see the Professor, Jean, Scot and Logan just coming though the doors. Then Jean bent down and spoke into a microphone.

"Just try your best." her voice echoed through the room. I gave one sharp nod.

I went back to studying the room. There was the flag suspended in midair. I could just fly up there but that is the obvious thing to do. I sniffed the air, to see if there would be any human/mutant 'surprises' along the way. All I could smell was metal and machinery, possibly lasers. I took a cautious step forward. Nothing happened, which means that at my next step something would happen. I kept my eyes peeled, and stepped forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I stomped on the ground hard, and took to the air. A laser shot at were I just was. They must sense movement I thought. I flew down with amazing speed, toward the laser. I drew back my fist as I approach and punched the laser. As I punched there was a metallic squeal. I pulled back my hand to see a fist shape dent about half way through its structure. I smiled. I heard another piece of machinery move from behind me. Before I realised what it was. I moved to the left and the gun followed. Homing device. Then it fired. Before I had time to move the fiery bullet got me in the chest. I fell.

Then I heard Logan say "Don't stop it Jean, she's ok look." I didn't look round to see Jeans face. Instead I let the angry of being hit reach the surface. Now I act on instincts. I closed my eyes, took a breath then opened my eyes to see another bullet begin to leave the gun. Instead of dodging it I lunged at it. I heard five people gasp from the roof. Five there's only four people up there? Think about that later! I shouted at myself. As I drew closer to the bullet in flight I sped up. Just as I was about to hit the bullet, square in the face. I heard Logan shout in a rush, "Turn it…"

But before he got the rest of the sentence out of his mouth I turned to the side just in time and the bullet flew right where my face and body would have been if I hadn't have turned. I turned to face the ground back now facing the gun. I didn't slow I was heading straight for the gun. I hit the gun head first. The gun shuttered into millions of tiny pieces at the force I had stuck it. I stood up and looked around. I saw three more guns or lasers emerge from the walls.

In one quick movement I picked up one of the biggest pieces of the destroyed gun, and threw it at two of the guns with a force that could crush someone's skull. Once the piece of metal caught the guns they exploded which shook the whole room.

I turned my attention back to the other gun. This time the gun was focused on me. It's not going to catch me. Instead of flying at it, I ran around the surface of the dome and hit the gun before it even had time to really register where I was. I punched it. Then jumped out of the way. It exploded. As I jumped I caught the flag. Then landed in a crouch as the shuttered metal landed around me.

I took a deep breath. Then I looked at the room in the roof of the dome. I saw four faces of utter shock and Logan had a smile on his face. I smirked back. Then walked back to the door I had came through. Then a gun reappeared where the old one was. I got my claws out and slashed it. I smiled, that must have been Logan.

I walked through the doors and the Professor, Jean, Scot and someone who I hadn't met before. She's got white long hair and she looks like she's from Africa. She's also got a uniform but she has a cape on hers. Her light blue eyes stared straight through me. She locked my gaze for a few moments.

"You did well in there little one." the women said me. I growled.

"Thanks but please don't call me little one. I'm Jamie." I said holding my hand out. Then I realised I still had my claws out. "Sorry." I said as I pulled back my hand and retracted them with a 'snikt'. I moved my hand back out. She looked hesitant to shake my hand. She shouldn't be I don't normally give me hand to shake to anyone. Normally I would refuse if someone had their hand out to me. I dropped my hand down to my side, quickly. Then I looked at frowned at her. I thought everyone here was nice, well except Logan, who wasn't so bad.

'Don't worry I'll be having words with her later.' the Professor reassured me.

'I don't often let anyone shake my hand.' I thought back to him. He sighed out loud. Then the doors opened. I got my claws out, crouched and growled.

"It's just me kid." Logan said as he walked through the doors. I relaxed. Snikt. "You're a good fighter kid. Who trained you?"

"No one." I answered lying, I didn't what to explain it. Logan chuckled.

"Someone must have. There was no way that you couldn't have been trained." I popped my claws out and took a step toward him.

"You callin' me a liar?" I asked through gritted teeth, I so don't want them to know.

"No but I ain't sayin' your tellin' the truth either." he said getting his own claws out. We stared into each others eyes. Neither of us backing down. This was about respect now. I tensed a little.

"Calm down both of you." the Professor said. Neither of us acknowledged him. Just staring. Then Jean spoke to me telepathically.

'Jamie, I know what this is about but you need to show respect to earn it back.' I knew she was right. I sighed. I looked down to the floor and retracted my claws.

"Sorry. I get annoyed real quick." I said not looking up.

"Aren't you tried from all that fighting you did in there?" Scot asked.

"No, not really. I could've carried on for about an hour before all my energy got to low to carry on." I told him still looking at my feet.

"Jamie that was the quickest anyone has ever been able to retrieve the flag. Ever. You did it in less then one minute."

"Cool." I said looking up a little. "You should see me fight people and that's without using my powers." Scot smiled.

"Maybe you and me could train? I need a training partner and it would be good to see what you can do."

Wow! A training partner. I'd never thought of that. It's worth a try.

"Yeah. Sure, why not? It will be a laugh."

"I don't think that I such a good idea." I looked at the white haired women who had spoken.

"Why not?" I asked a little disappointed.

"What if you or Scot get hurt?" she asked.

"I can heal us." I told her shrugging. Everyone, except the Professor looked a little confused. Then Logan spoke.

"I know you have healing powers for yourself but what do you mean by you can heal both of you?"

"I can heal or cause pain to other people. It's not a mental thing, it's physical." I explained looking at each of them. They still looked a little confused. "Look. Jean can I use you as an example, please." she looked worried. "Just trust me."

She stepped forward. "Hold your arm out please." she rolled her sleeve up to her elbow.

"Now I'm going to give you a little cut ok. I'll make sure you don't feel anything ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

I closed my eyes and focused only on Jeans orange glow. Then I focused on making her arm numb. Jean gasped.

"Is it ok. I mean it's the only way I can make sure that you don't feel anything?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"Yes it's fine." she paused for a second. "Jamie has made my arm go numb." she explained to everyone.

I then focused on making a line through the orange glow. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to me and Jean. Probably everyone coming in to get a closer look. I opened my eyes and sure enough there was a cut about 5 centimetres long across Jean's arm.

"Ok now I'm going to heal you." I put my hand over her cut and I saw my own hand glow orange. Once I felt the orange glow whole on Jean's arm I moved my hand away. "That's how I can heal Scot if I need to."

"You have some very interesting powers Jamie." the African women said.

"Thanks and it just gets better and better." I said with a smile. The Professor chuckled. He knew that I meant what had happened with Logan the first time we met. "Um what's your name?" I asked the African women.

"Orro, or Storm."

"Let me guess a weather controller?" I suggested.

"Yes." Storm said. Then I turned to the Professor.

"Can you tell if Warren's near?" I asked wondering if he could.

"Yes, he will be here in the next few hours."

I punched the air with my hand and shouted "Get in there!" Jean, Scot and the Professor laughed. Logan shook his head and Storm sighed.

**Hope you liked it :D please let me know what you think and any ideas will help me loads please! :D Til next time Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had planned on updating on Friday but I managed to finish early and finish the next one so I'm treating you lol :D Enjoy.**

**Warren**

The next few hours I met up with Kitty and Kurt. We spoke about their school, not that I wanted to. I hadn't gone to school in years and I didn't want to start again. Kitty wanted to go shopping, at that point I wanted to get away before she dragged me into going with her. I like Kitty but not shopping. I saw Scot out of the corner of my eyes.

"Hey I'll catch you guys later ok?" I said as I got up from the sofa. I heard Kitty and Kurt mutter their goodbyes. I wanted to talk to Scot to see when you would start training.

"Hey Scot wait up." I said as I ran at a human pace to him. He smiled once I got to him. "When do you wanna start training?"

"When ever I haven't got homework." I huffed, I'm not going to have anything to do. "But I'll show you the gym." I smiled, he read my mind. He is spending too much time with Jean. Scot showed me their gym. There's a basketball court, then a glass panel with a gym and kickboxing equipment on the other side. I saw some people do pull ups and some people on the benches. Then I had an idea. I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Scot asked. I looked up at him.

"Just watch." I told him as I walked toward the gym room. I opened the door and went to the nearest bench. I pretended that I was struggling with lifting some of the heavier weights onto each side of the pole. Some of the guys had stopped what they were doing and laughed. I then picked up the heaviest weights and put them on to each end. I heard one guys mutter.

"There's no way she'll lift that up." then another guy spoke.

"I'll help her." then I heard foot steps. I looked up to see a short brown haired guy looking at me.

"Hey there. Are you going to be ok with all of those weights on?" he asked, he looked a little concerned, but his friends just laughed at me. Then Scot walked in and turned to the guys laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh at her if I were you." I gave him a wink he smiled. He knew what I was going to do.

"I should be fine. I just wanted to try it out." I said sweetly. I then got under the bar. I rubbed my hands together. I heard the other guys coming to get a closer look. I looked over to Scot and he whispered under his breath, knowing that I could hear him. "Can you go one handed?"

My smile got wider.

"Ok lets try this." I said out loud. I put one hand on the bar. I was getting ready to lift when a large hand covered my. I looked up at the brown haired guy.

"You are supposed to use two hands." he looked confused and cocky.

"I'll try anyway." then his other hand stopped me. "Oh you want to go up to ok." as I said that everyone stopped laughing and whispering.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"I mean this." then I lifted him and the bar up with my one hand. I held it there for everyone to get a good look. Then I slowly put him and the bar back on the bench. "Looks like I don't need your help." I shrugged. Then every other guy laughed. I chuckled. This place is going to be fun. I turned and saw Scot trying to hold his laughter in. I looked at the clock on the wall it's nearly seven.

"Come on Scot Warren's going to be here soon." I told him excitedly. I put the weights back in their places, while the brown haired guy shook his head. I was just about to leave when he came up to me.

"I'm Bobby by the way." then he smiled nervously.

"I'm Jamie." I smiled back. "Well enjoy the rest of your work out." I laughed. I turned toward the door.

"Wait um Jamie." Bobby said making his way toward me. "Was that your mutant power?"

"Well. Yes, but you'll have to wait and see what else I can do." I told him then changed my hair to bright pink. Bobby's eyes widened. I laughed. "Bye Bobby, see you around."

Scot was waiting for me. "It's going to be entertaining with you around." he said with a smile.

We made our way to the front entrance of the mansion. Scot sat on one of the red leather chairs, whilst I on the over hand, paced back and forth. Twiddling my fingers together. What if he got lost? What if he got hurt?

"Jamie stop pacing you're starting to make a hole in the floor." Scot's voice brought me out of my trance. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm just worried. What with that girl gone missing 'n' all." I said looking down at my feet. I stood there for a few more minutes looking at my feet.

Then the gate sensor came on. Scot walked over to it and listened.

"Hello, um I'm here to see Jamie?" Warrens voice said through the speaker.

"Sure come on in." then Scot pushed the button. The gates opened. I saw a shadowy figure carrying two large suitcases. Then I ran at the figure, full speed. I was by his side in a second. I rammed into him. Warren stumbled back a few paces and dropped the cases. I hugged so tight. I'm so glad to see him.

"Glad to see you to." Warren said to me as he hugged me back. I hugged him tighter. "Ok wings are getting crushed." he said between breaths. I loosened me grip.

"Sorry." I said against his chest. I looked up at him. His dark brown eyes focused on me. "I missed you."

"I missed you to. The flat was a lot quieter." he laughed. I pulled back.

"Well you would think of something like that wouldn't you?" I said laughing and shaking me head. I bent down and grabbed the two cases with one hand. "Come and meet Scot." I said as I pulled him along the drive way. Warren followed trying to keep up with my pace. I saw and heard Scot laughing slightly at the pair of us. As we got to the doors I heard the Professor's wheelchair coming through a door to the entrance. I looked at Warren who was taking in the mansion.

"Warren this is Scot." Warren looked at Scot and held out his hand. Warren would always offer his hand, unlike me.

"Nice to meet you." Scot said taking Warren's hand. Then the Professor rolled in.

"Welcome Warren. I'm Professor Charles Xavier." the Professor held his hand out to Warren. They shook hands then Warren spoke.

"Thank you for taking care of Jamie." Warren said. The Professor spoke to me telephonically.

'You didn't tell Warren about the incidents with Logan I presume.'

I shook me head. The Professor sighed. 'He'll find out eventually.'

'I know.' I thought back. I then realised that Warren was looking at me with curiosity.

"The Professor is a telepath." I explained. Then I thought I never found out what Scot's mutant power was. I turned to ask him. "Scot what's your power? I never asked."

"I basically, shot lasers out of my eyes. But the ray can destroy or go through anything." that would explain the sunglasses. I nodded. Then I looked at Warren he flexed his shoulders. His wings were getting crushed by his jacket. "Warren you can take off your jacket. I know it's annoying you." I warned him. He looked at me. I knew he didn't want to take off his jacket to scare anyone. I sighed. I walked over to him and slid off his brown jacket. Leaving his loose top that covered his wings and there brace. The brace kept his wings held in so it wasn't obvious he's a mutant. He flexed his shoulders again. I hated it when he wore his brace and didn't let out his wings. It was uncomfortable for him and it annoyed me to see him hurting.

"You're still wearing that stupid brace?" I asked him slightly annoyed. Scot looked a little confused. Warren looked over his shoulder and gave me a look to say, don't say anything else. Like hell I wasn't. "Warren I know that you don't really like it. Just take it off and stretch out your…"

"Don't start again Jamie. I just got here and I don't want people to think that I'm weird." Warren was too good at cutting in before I said wings. Every time.

"No one will think your weird and if they do they got me to answer to. Ok?" Warren sighed. I knew he would need help with his brace and it hurt his wings when he took it off sometimes.

"Just slowly got it?" Warren warned me.

"Yes, I know." I agreed as he started to take off his blue top. I eased it off of his shoulders. He gasped.

"Sorry." as I lifted it over his head. I heard him sigh. I saw him flex his beautiful white wings in the restraint of the brace. I heard him unclip the front of his brace. I unclipped the back but held it in place. "Are you ready?" I asked him. This was the bit that hurt him most.

"Yes." Warren said through slightly gritted teeth. I let go of my grip on his brace. I heard him gasp then sigh.

"That feel better?" I asked to prove my point.

"Yes, miss smarty pants." he said as he ruffled his wings. I looked over to Scot who looked amazed, and the Professor smiling.

Most of the evening was spent in the lounge. Everyone was talking. Then the Professor and Warren was talking about some of my past as if I wasn't there. Scot was sat there with me looking interested, sometimes he would look at me in shock at some of the things that I had done in my life with Warren. If only he knew some of the stories about the streets. Then he'd be impressed. Then the Professor looked at me, intriguingly. I hid my eyes behind my short, light brown, side fringe. Looking away.

"Jamie, would you like to share anything with us?" he asked.

"No." I simply answered. I never liked talking about the streets.

"Why not?" Scot perked up.

"'Cus I don't want to." I said getting ready to leave.

"But why not Jamie?" Warren asked me looking concerned.

"'Cus I don't want to." I said sighing. Please don't ask again. I thought.

"Is it about the streets?" I looked up at Warren with pleading eyes, no please no.

"You lived on the streets?" Scot questioned.

"I'm tried." I lied. "I'll see you in the morning." I left the room without another word. But I kept on listening to them.

"Why did she just leave like that?" Scot asked.

"She doesn't like to talk about her past or the streets. She's never spoken to me about it." Warren explained with a sigh.

"So she did live on the streets then?" Scot asked again.

"Yes, but I don't know how long she did." Warren sighed.

I stopped listening after that. I didn't want to hear anything else. I walked to the garage, even though it was near enough eleven. I wanted a drive.

I didn't realise that I was still in my uniform. I didn't really care. I got into my Hummer and sped out of the mansion grounds. I got out my iPod and plugged it in. I flicked through the songs whilst driving with one hand. I found the one I was looking for. Love Drunk by the Boyslikegirls blasted through the speakers, it's great road music. I carried on until I reached the town.

I drove down the streets in the unfamiliar town. I saw the local school Bayville High. It looks small. I shrug and drive on.

The song changed to Sex is on Fire by Kings of Leon. Again great road music. As I drove past the local supermarket, I saw one quick movement. Too quick for a human. I sped up slightly. Something doesn't feel right. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I listen out.

People talking amongst themselves, laughing, having fun with friends. Then I meet a familiar voice.

"Make sure that no one sees you." I froze. It's Mystique. My breathing comes out in short sharp breaths. Then a teenage boys voice answered.

"As if anyone could catch me." it said sarcasm dripping from his voice. I didn't know what to do. If I went to stop them Mystique might recognise me, but if I didn't then who knew what would happen. I pulled over into the nearest car park. I switch off my iPod. I pull out my phone and dialled Warren's mobile number.

It rang and rang. Come one pick up!

"Hello. Jamie?" Warren asked concerned again.

"Put the Professor on." I ordered down the phone.

"Why?" Warren asked nervously.

"Just do it Warren." I practically shouted. I heard the phone being moved around.

"Jamie what is it?"

"I've just heard Mystique and she's with a boy who, by the sounds of it, is very fast." I explained.

"Where are you?" the Professor asked with authority.

"I'm in the town. Do you want me to keep an eye on them?"

"Yes but keep a safe distance and wait for us before you do anything."

"Got it." I said then slammed my phone shut. If I needed to do something then I would even without the Professor. I got out my car and locked it. I look around. No one's here. I stomp my foot on the ground then fly. I hover above the supermarket's roof. I listen out and come across a swift fast wind movement. Too fast to be of a natural cause. I fly over to where it came from. I look down an alley.

I'm going to have to fly fast to catch up with him. I followed his scent and at an amazing speed. Through the back alley's. They remind me of when I lived on the streets. I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I need to concentrate.

I swoop round a bend, then I see him. Only briefly. He has short white hair and grey eyes. He's wearing a light blue and white uniform? He isn't from the mansion. I don't recognise his scent.

I put my feet on the ground and run on foot to catch up with him. My hair whips my face as I run. I slow down at another bend. I hear him closer now.

"I've done it. Now what should I do?" he asked. I creep to a stand still. I peer round the corner. I see a tall blue women. Mystique. Her hair as red as ever, and her amber eyes staring at the boy.

"Wait for Avalanche's signal then get in the…" she trailed off. I realised that she is staring at me. When she blinks I climb up the wall of the building. I crawl over on my hands and knees to get a birds eye view of the boy and Mystique.

"Mystique." the boy asked.

"I fear we are not alone." she told the boy still looking at where I was crouched. The boy ran over to the bin I was hiding behind then ran back to her.

"There's no one there." the boy asked confused.

"Maybe not now but she will appear again." Mystique explained to the ever-growing confused boy. Now I got a real good look at him, he's really skinny. But he has a Mutant power for speed. Not much of a match for me. He doesn't seem like the fighting type.

"That's Avalanche. Go." Mystique told him. They split up I take to the air and follow the boy. Then the ground started to shake, my eyes widen. Standing there in the middle of the town, a group of people. Five teenagers to be exact. One of them is standing with his hand outstretched. He's the one making the ground shake. The toad like boy crouching next to him is smiling widely. Then there's another boy with a huge body build, my eyes widen. He could crush me if he fell on me. He's got short blonde hair, and tethered clothes. Then I see the only girl with them. Her extremely short dark hair spiking all over the place. Her red long jacket ruffling in the wind.

I look back at the boy who's shaking the ground. I have to stop him, if I don't then buildings are going to start coming down on the people below, screaming for their lives. I land on another buildings roof.

I close my eyes and concentrate on his orange glow. I squeeze it tight. I hear his scream and him collapsing on the ground. I stop causing him pain, now he's knocked out.

"Avalanche what's wrong?" the toad boy asked shaking Avalanche's shoulders.

"Toad think about it." said the white haired fast boy. "Mystique told me that we weren't alone, it's the X-men."

The who? I thought. X-men?

I didn't have time for that now. The girl was looking around for someone. Then her eyes hit me.

"Over there!" the girl shouted pointing at my. There goes my cover. Then she shoots a blue, electrical blast at me. I duck out of the way. I fly down to the ground in front of them.

"Looks like a new recruit." the blonde haired boy sneered. "Let's give her a Brotherhood welcome." the white haired boy suggested. The others smiled.

I crouched down and growled loudly at them. Confusion swept across their faces. They so don't know what they were getting themselves in for. They didn't know my powers.

"Bring it on!" the blonde haired boy said as he cracked his fists. I growled again. There was too many of them for me to get away unharmed. I looked away from them for a second and heard the water pipes beneath my feet. Just keep it simple. I told myself.

Then the white haired boy sped towards me, fast but not fast enough. I dodged him and hit him hard in the chest with my foot. He flew backwards into a glass window. The 'Brotherhood' gasped. By the looks of it they hadn't seen anyone who could outrun the boy before.

I took their moment of shock to my advantage. I moved my hand toward my feet. I could feel the water under my command. I shot my hand up toward the sky. The water burst through the pipes and into the air. The lid of the pipe soared into the air and landed on the ground somewhere close. I flung the water at them. Toad managed to dodge it but the girl and blonde haired boy was underwater. I moved the ball of water off the ground with them inside it. Then I let go of the water. They all came cascading down on to the concrete. Toad leapt at me. I moved out of the way. He shot out his tongue at the nearest lamppost and swung back at me. I jumped up when he lunged again and landed on his back. He hit the ground. I sighed.

Some people weren't going to get the message. I stepped off of him. I put out my hand and the water on the floor moved into a ball shape again. I made it flow back into the pipe.

I looked around for the lid. It took me a few seconds and I forced it back onto the pipe. I then moved some pieces of broken concrete back on over the hole in the ground. I kicked it and it flattened down. I dusted off my hands.

I never liked other people cleaning up after me, that meant that I needed looking after. I looked up from my work to see a few shocked faces, including Scot, Jean, Logan, the Professor, Storm and Warren. I cringed.

I knew what was coming, the shouting, the grounding. I ignored them and walked over to the were the white haired boy was in the glass. I pulled him off. I carried him and Toad over to where the others were laid. Then I dumped them next to the others.

I looked back at the window, I couldn't fix that. I saw the owner of the shop hovering just inside the broken window. I walked over to him.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry about your window." I told him as I started to pick up the broken pieces of glass. I managed to clear all of it up before he even answered. I looked up at him again, I noticed he has a deep cut across his cheek. "Did I do that?"

He nodded, quickly.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to help you with that? It won't hurt." he looked nervous, but didn't respond. So I shrugged. I placed my hand over his cut and healed it as quickly and as painless as possible. I moved my hand away, it was gone. "See all better." I said happily. He moved his hand over his face and gasped.

"Thank you."

"It's the least I could do, after braking your window and all." I said to him as I looked at his window again.

"What did you do to those others? I mean the others like you." he said smiling slightly.

"I just knocked them out. They haven't met me before. So I had that on my side." I explained to him.

"Jamie! What did you think you were doing?!" Warren shouted at me. I sighed then turned to the man.

"Well gotta go." I flew over to Warren. He was scowling at me. "I'm sorry but if I didn't do anything then that Avalanche person was going to make the buildings fall on everyone."

"That's no excuse, you could have been hurt and you were supposed to wait for us." Warren scolded me.

"Well it took you long enough to get here." I muttered under my breath. Logan chuckled, that's the first time I've ever heard him chuckle, reminded me of mine actually.

"If Jean didn't take so long gettin' changed then we would have been here quicker."

I held back my own chuckle. I yawned.

"It's been a long day for you, Jamie. We should head back." the Professor told me. He didn't look upset with me like Warren. Scot's and Jean's expressions haven't changed.

"I'll go and grab my Hummer." I said about to fly away.

"No I'm going with you." Warren ordered.

"Why? I'm not going to get in trouble or anything." I told him sarcastically. Warren was about to say something but Logan but in.

"I'll go with her, I need to talk to her about her training." he smiled menacingly. I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine." I huffed. Logan smiled smugly. I rolled my eyes and walked to were I left my Hummer. I heard Logan's footsteps behind me. I didn't really want to explained who had really trained me. It's a really long story.

**I have finished the next chapter but i am making a few changes so i will update on Friday :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's a little late but better late then never :D**

**Training**

I walked into the car park and over to my Hummer. I climbed in and Logan appeared in the passengers seat to the side to me. Logan looked over his shoulder and saw all of my stuff scattered everywhere. He snorted. I rolled my eyes. Then I started the car and drove out of the car park.

We sat in silence until the boarders of the town. Then Logan asked.

"Who trained you? There's no point in lying kid." I sighed, I didn't want to have to explain this to anyone. Not even Warren.

"It's a long story." I tried to sway him, but it didn't work. "It started when I got thrown on the streets. I found a group of kids like me, well who lived on the streets. Some of them were mutants but most of them weren't. In this group there was ten of them. The oldest of them called himself, Colossus or Piotr. Because I was the youngest at the time, he looked out for me, like a big brother. I guess he was like that to me. Piotr had transferred from a school in Russia. He was a mutant. He taught me a lot of things, one of the biggest was how to fight. He told me that it was important to know how to fight without your powers, as well as with them.

"He taught me most of what I know now. It took a few years before I was even close to what he could do. I got better and better as the years went by." I sniffed then continued. "Piotr told me that I had the fighting spirit in me. He taught me for two more years. But then one night when we were supposed to meet up, to train, he never turned up. I just thought that he couldn't make it because the police were on his tail, it had happened a few times. By now I was thirteen. I was put on the streets at seven." I could feel the water coming to my eyes. "The weeks went by and he wasn't seen anywhere. No one saw him. We didn't lose hope on him, until we saw Magneto. Magneto always came along and picked us up off of the streets, not that anyone wanted to go with him. We thought that Magneto had got him." I wiped away the tear that had started to run down my cheek. I couldn't really see the road anymore.

"None of us knew what to do. But I didn't want anyone else to disappear. So I said that I would look out for us, like Piotr did. Not many people agreed to the idea, but we didn't have another option. It was a big responsibility for me stepping up like that.

"There were a few other groups like us, I trained with them a lot. Their best fighters. I would pick up a few moves off of lots of different people. That's why I've gotten so good. I never used my powers against anyone, unless they had any.

"There were a lot of fights and I would normally be the one to end them, or stop them. Then I got found by the Police when I was sixteen. I couldn't go back to them without being seen. When I was with Warren I trained myself in the gyms. No one would even try to pick a fight with me I was too good. Most of the gym instructors wouldn't come and fight with me even if it was in a controlled environment." I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes dry. "So now you know."

I pulled into the drive way in the mansion. I stopped the car and looked at Logan. He looked a little gob smacked, the first time I had ever seen him like that. Then I thought.

"Don't tell anyone anything. Warren doesn't even know that, or anything even close to that." I said looking slightly worried. I didn't even know if I could trust him.

"Don't worry kid, ya secrets safe with me. That's how you got those scars on ya leg? By fighting on the streets?"

"Yeah. I've scars all over my back and stomach too." I told him.

"Why didn't you heal?" Logan asked confused.

"I didn't get my healing ability until I was seventeen, and with my healing ability I also got my claws."

Logan went into thought. Then muttered "Well that's interesting."

What did he mean by that? I yawned. That snapped Logan out of his trance. He got out the car and left without a word. I sat there for a moment before getting out of the car. I ran to my bedroom, got changed and crashed.

I was awoken by the sunlight hitting my face. I shot up and looked at my clock. It's two o'clock. In the afternoon. I shook my head. I got out of bed and took a shower. Once I was done I got dressed, into a tank top and some, full length, jogging bottoms, and made my way downstairs. It's so quite. I listened out to the mansion surrounding me. There was silence. Where is everyone? I wasn't too worried, just a little nervous.

I went down to the kitchen and got my breakfast or lunch, whichever. As I ate I thought about where everyone could be. Then I remembered that it's Monday, most of them were probably at school. But what about the Professor? Could he be on a mission thing?

I sighed, just as well to make myself useful. I cleared up my bowl. Then I made my way to the gym. Lets see what equipment they've really got. I thought. I walked into the Basketball court, there was blue mats laid out all over the floor. Was there a gym class today? I didn't care.

I saw an iPod docking station in the far corner. I smiled and ran to my car, grabbed my iPod and plugged it in. I'm going to let the songs play though. I put on my gloves from my uniform and started to practice my flips and kicks. I'm great at punching, I know practically every move and how to dodge them, and counter attack them. Just as I was about to flip backwards I saw a punch bag that was shaped as a man, like the things you would use in kickboxing. I picked it up and moved it over to the blue mat I was working on.

Then I faced the man, well punch bag man, and flipped over him not taking my eyes off of him once. I kicked it in the chest before moving on to some more complicated moves that most humans wouldn't even know existed.

I stayed in the gym practicing like that for the rest of the day. I heard some people gathering to watch, most of them were amazed. I didn't pay any attention to them, people used to watch me in the gyms where Warren lived. I had learned to ignore them. I hadn't really paid attention to my iPod still playing. Then I smelt Scot. I stopped.

"You could have waited you know." Scot smiled then looked at the crowd and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to get a little tried out before I faced you. It wouldn't be fare if I didn't." I teased as I walked over to my iPod. I stopped the music and placed it on one of the benches along with a water bottle I had gotten earlier. I took a long drink then walked over to Scot who was in his jogging bottoms and a loose sports jumper.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked him wondering what he could do.

"Lets start off easy." he said as he put on some boxing gloves. I watched him then he looked at me. "Aren't you going to put any on?"

"No I'll be fine with these gloves on." as soon as I finished my sentence he took a swipe at me. Without using my speed, or my strength I crouched down and caught his arm. I flipped him over me and he landed on his back. I knelt over him. I could almost see the shock in his eyes through his red tinted glasses.

"Easy enough." I smiled. I got up and helped him up.

"Well I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting that." he said still looking a little surprised. Then he asked "Why didn't you use your speed against me?"

"Because I was taught that it isn't a fair fight if I use my powers against someone who hasn't got any. I know you do, but I ain't gonna use them if you can't use yours." I explained to him.

"Lets move on then." he suggested. He stood up and used a number of moves that I dodged and countered. The crowd had gotten slightly bigger. Some were even cheering for Scot. I beat him every single time we fought. It looks like he will need me to train him. Then he used a move I hadn't come across before. He took out my legs with his, but as I fell he grabbed my hand and twirled me around so I was facing the floor, then he punched me to the floor. I stayed there. Maybe I could learn a few things from him.

"Well that's a new one." I said as I jumped up. "You'll have to teach me that one. I will figure out a way to counter it as well."

"You can't counter that know matter what you do. Trust me I've tried." he told me looking slightly victorious.

"I always find a way to counter attack a move. Give me a few days and I will have a counter attack." then I thought of an idea. "How about you teach me that move and I'll teach you the counter attack and how to improve some of your moves?"

"I'd like that." he agreed nodding. "But what do I need to improve on?"

"Just a few things." I told him, actually there was a lot of things he could improve on.

It was nearly ten by the time I got out of the gym. Scot had left at seven, and he couldn't believe how long I could last without taking a break. Come to think of it he was the only one I had really seen, smelt or heard today. I hadn't even seen Warren. I was getting a little worried. What if Logan had told him?

I went into the kitchen and made a cheese toasty it was getting a little late, and with my late night last night I was getting extremely tried. I ate my toasty quickly then washed up the plate. I was half asleep when I got into the hallway. Then I decided that I wouldn't be able to make it back to my bedroom without collapsing on the floor. So I made my way into the lounge and laid down on the sofa. As soon as my head hit the cushion I was asleep.

_I was going to die and I knew it. It felt like all of my bones were being crushed within me. Then I heard a familiar voice._

"_Jamie! Jamie! Listen to me you are going to be ok!" Warren sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then me. _

_I felt myself being lifted up and onto a bed only the bed was moving. I heard the Ambulance siren getting closer and closer. Then I lost all of my senses. _

_I drifted and floated in the air. Watching the clouds go by, I saw angels, like Warren flying above me. Then I came down with a thud._

_I opened my eyes. I saw a hospital room, only it wasn't a hospital room. It was like a science lab. I heard a key turning in its lock. I sat up and my heart thumped like it was about to explode. The heart monitor that I was attached to started to beep like crazy without stopping. Then Warren came running in over to me. He hugged me with all of the force he could manage. _

"_Jamie. Jamie." he cooed into my ear. I hugged him back, everything came back to me, I was dying. _

"_Warren what happened?" I asked as I pulled away to look at him._

"_I thought you was going to die." he started to cry. I hugged him again, patting him on the back. I had never seen Warren cry before. "You did die." he barely whispered. I froze, I stopped patting his back. I died? The same question echoed itself._

"_I what?" I asked shocked._

"_You died. They tried everything. I told them to keep you on the heart monitor, I don't know why I just had this feeling that you wasn't dead. I sat with you in this room, for half an hour. Then the heart monitor gave out a beep. I thought I was hearing things. Then a minute later the heart monitor beeped again. I called in the doctor and asked him to stay with me. I thought I was going insane. Then it beeped again this time it came quicker, the doctor heard it to. Then your heart rate sped up slowly. Within five minutes your heart was off of the scale, like it was just now. It stayed like that then you woke up. The doctors did a few scans on your body to make sure you were ok. They…They…" Warren took a shaky breath before continuing. "They told me that metal was all over your bones, they don't know how it happened. I told them you was a mutant." Warren stopped and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't blink. Metal was on my bones? I started to shake, scared and angry. I clenched my fists ready to punch a wall if I needed to. Then three metal claws shot out of my hands. It hurt. I gasped and my breathing got quicker. I stared at the claws coming out of my hand._

_Warren moved back and my claws cut his back._

_I screamed. I held out my hand ready to stop his blood. When it glowed orange. I could feel the cuts in Warrens back the glow disappeared along with the cuts._

I opened my eyes to see a worried looking Scot in front of my face. I took a shaky breath before I looked at my hands. My claws were out. I put them away into my hand.

"Are you ok Jamie?" Scot asked me.

"Yeah bad dream." I half explain as I sat up. "Did I, um…"

"Scream and shout yes." Scot said smiling.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"No it's not even eight yet." Scot explained.

I went with Scot into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. I couldn't believe that I had had that dream three times in the past two weeks. As I ate my cereal I watched everyone rushing around in the kitchen, grabbing lunch money, breakfast and drinks. Then Kitty walked in, looking as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, as usual, her light blue three quarter lengths and her light pink top. She walked over to me.

"Hey. You ok? I didn't see you yesterday." she said whilst pulling out a bowl herself.

"Yeah I was in the gym all day." I told her as I put a spoon full of cereal in my mouth.

"In the gym all day? Wow you must really be into keeping health."

I was going to say about me fighting but I didn't bother. She would ask questions if I did. Kurt popped out of thin air making Kitty jump and spill the milk she was pouring.

I coughed a laugh. Kitty gave me one of those looks. I laughed not bothering to cover it up. Kurt joined in to.

"Kurt you shouldn't do that." Kitty scolded him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Vell I sink I should be able to do whatever I vant." Kurt told Kitty as he mimicked her posture. I laughed again nearly spitting out my mouthful of cereal. They both turned to look at me. I swallowed my mouthful.

"You two are _so_ alike." I told them. Then I heard Jean walk in.

"Come on you two we're going to be late."

"See you guys later." I waved to them as they walked out the kitchen with Jean.

Most of the day I spent trying to figure out a counter attack to Scots move. Once I did I got bored. I didn't want to spend another day in the gym. I walked around the mansion, looking at the different rooms. I made my way outside, I still hadn't seen anyone else today so far. Then as if on queue I heard a big jet engine. Like the one at the dam. The only thing was, was that I couldn't see it.

I saw the outside basketball court open. I felt the rush of wind across my body. I ran over to the basketball court fence and looked into the gapping whole in the middle of it. It was like something out of the Thunderbirds.

'Jamie it's us.' the Professor explained to me.

'See ya inside.' I thought back. I ran down to the danger room as fast as lightning. I found where the jet had landed, the Professor and Storm were coming down a ramp closely followed by Logan and Warren. Warren seemed a little upset. Had Logan told Warren?

'No but he said that you had told him something about your past.' the Professor looked at me worried. I sighed. Looks like I would have to tell all of them now.

"Hey guys. Where did ya go?" I asked.

"We had a little trouble." Storm half explained to me. I guessed they weren't going to tell me. I'll figure it out.

"Why did you tell Logan the thing about your past? I know that you don't trust anyone easily." Warren warned me.

"Because I knew I wouldn't be able to get myself out of not telling him." I sighed. "And it looks like I'm gonna have to tell you anyway."

"Lets go some where more comfortable." the Professor suggested. As we walked out of the hanger I looked at Logan. I sighed at least he didn't tell anyone, technically.

Once we got into the lounge we sat in an awkward silence. I sat there thinking about Piotr and what had happened to him once he left. I didn't bother to try and hide my thoughts, it was going to come out soon. I wonder if Magneto had actually got hold of Piotr. I sat there whilst everyone was looking at me. I sighed sadly. I thought about what would've happened if Piotr did turn up to that training session. Tears were threatening to spill over. I sniffed. I don't want to cry in front of anyone, it was bad enough I cried in front of Logan.

Warren leaned forward in his chair. He rarely saw me cry, the only times I did was when I woke up from a dream about my past and that barely happened. I felt a tear escape from my eye. Warren stood up, just about to walk over to me.

I wiped my cheek, not looking at anyone. I heard Warren coming closer. Then I heard something from the person I would last expected the to say something.

"Bub, I don't think that's a good idea." Logan told him as he stepped in between me and Warren. I looked up to see Logan's back.

"Why not I know her better then you." Warren asked angrily. I saw Logan tense.

"Guys don't fight." I whispered as I wiped more tears off of my cheek. Them fighting was the last thing I needed. Logan moved out of the way and stood in the corner of the room. Warren moved closer. I put my hand up to stop him. This was something I was going to have to get over without anyone's help. "Warren sit down."

He moved backwards, sitting down in the chair he was in before. He never once took his worried eyes off my face. I sniffed again, more tears spilled out of my eyes. I looked at the Professor. He wore a small comforting smile, he knew just how hard this was for me, and how little I cried.

'Jamie, we're here as friends.' the Professor reassured me.

I told them everything that I had told Logan. If any of them asked a question I wouldn't stop. I heard Logan moving around uncomfortably. He obviously didn't like to see people cry and he probably didn't know what to do. I'm just like that, I didn't like to cry or see anyone cry.

Once I had finished my story. I took a deep shaken breath. Warren asked me some questions but I didn't answer any of them.

'Jamie.' I shot my head up and looked up at the Professor, threw my blurred vision. 'Would you like some time alone?'

I nodded, got up and left. I heard Warren and the Professor talking. I ran to my room, at full speed. I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried a little more.

About an hour later I heard everyone arriving back from school. The noise was slightly comforting. I heard a pop outside my bedroom door, Kurt. I heard a knock.

"Come in Kurt." I said to him as I wiped my eyes again and sat up. Kurt didn't open the door but popped onto my bed. His smile faded once he saw me.

"Vot is wrong Jamie?" Kurt asked.

"Just stuff, ya know." I smiled sadly.

"Come on I vill race you to the kitchen." He said with a smile. I guess he was going to pop down there and see if I could beat him. I stood up and made my way to the door.

"On three." I said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." we both said. I raced out the door as fast as my legs would move. I went down the stairway in one jump. I ran into the kitchen just as I heard Kurt pop in. I sighed. He had won by two milliseconds.

"So that means I von?" Kurt asked, I nodded and grabbed a bottle of water. Kurt shouted and thumped the air. I laughed.

"Kurt what are you so happy about?" Kitty asked giving him a weird look.

"I beat Jamie in a race." he smiled.

"Well you would if you popped down here." Kitty told him sarcastically.

"But Jamie is really fast."

"He beat me by two milliseconds to be exact." I told her taking a gulp of water.

"Wow you must be fast."

Me, Kitty and Kurt spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen talking about random things, school, to my dislike, music, cars. Well you get the picture. More and more people were getting dinner. I saw Bobby with a few of his friends. He waved once he saw me, I waved back.

"So you know Bobby?" Kitty asked me looking for gossip.

"Well you could say that, or that I know him through making a fool outta him on the benches in the gym." I laughed at the end.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he played with his watch that changed his appearance.

I explained to them what had happened, they laughed. Then I wondered about the other day, with the 'Brotherhood.' what were they?

"What do you guys know about the Brotherhood?" I asked, not thinking at how random it would sound like.

"Their basically this sort of…" I stopped listening after that someone in the mansion had said my name.

"I think she should." I heard Warren getting defensive.

"I think she should choose." Logan contradicted. What they auguring about now?

"She hasn't been to school since she was seven, as far as I know. I think she should go back." I heard Warren say.

My eyes widened.

"No." I said out loud. Kitty stopped speaking and stared at me with confusion, so did Kurt. "I'll be right back."

I didn't even finish my sentence before I was running. I wasn't going back to school no matter what.

I ran closer to where Logan's and Warren's voices were coming from.

"I don't know what we should…" the Professor started but I cut him off.

I swung the double wooden doors and said almost growling.

"I'm not ever going back to school."

"Told she wouldn't go for it." Logan said smugly. Warren was next to speak.

"Jamie just hear me out."

"No! You know how much I didn't like school then and that was before I was a mutant!" I shouted at him whilst I walked toward the Professor, in his chair by the cream sofa, Logan, standing next to the Professor looking as if he was about to lunge at Warren, and Warren standing with his wings out behind him. "Imagine the kind of things that will happen now! I used to get into trouble every day! What about now?! The school will chuck me out within the first day! And with my temper you can expect me back before lunch!"

"Jamie just give it a try?" the Professor asked.

"Why should I?" I said.

"Just try it." the Professor stared me down. 'Jamie it would mean a lot to Warren.'

Darn it, he knew I hated to let Warren down.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. I stormed out of the room and back into the kitchen where a still confused looking Kitty and Kurt were.

"Were did you go?" Kitty asked me as I sat back down.

"I went to have a go at Warren and the Professor. And it didn't go to well." I huffed.

"Why did you want to shout at the Professor?" Kurt asked.

"Because they are going to send me to school." I explained to them as I scowled at my bottle of water.

"Yay!" Kitty said as she hugged me side on.

"No it's not Yay. I never liked school, I'll probably be back here before lunch and I haven't been since I was seven." I explained.

"Well we'll give you a crash course on some of the stuff you've missed." Kitty piped up. I groaned.

It turns out I wasn't as behind as I thought I was. I knew everything they did and a little more in some subjects but others like science I was behind in. I spoke to the Professor again and he wants me to start the day after tomorrow. I groaned, this place was starting to get on my nerves. At around nine I took a shower before getting into bed for a restless night sleep.

**Ok a prank on Logan is coming up in the next chapter see if you can guess and if you have any more ideas tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't figure out the buttered toast, thong and rubber band prank so I did the next best thing, I hope. Lol. Hope you guys like it. **

**Let the Pranks begin, oh and school. **

Just after noon I emerged from my bed, fully rested. I'm actually in a good mood. I smirk. Time for some pranks, this place hasn't been introduced to the Pranks master, yet. I look at the clock nearly two. That gives me enough time to set everything up. Who should I prank? Logan? Maybe but if he finds out it was me I'm dead. Unless…

I stand at the front door and wait. They should be here now. I hear a car pull into the road. Their back. A big sliver car pulls into the drive way. I run over to it and pull the door open.

"Kurt I need your help." I order.

"Vot with Jamie?" Kurt asks.

"I'm pranking Logan and your helping." Kurt gulped.

I place the bin down next to the edge of the roof of the garage. I look at Kurt and smile. I had got him to 'pop' ma and the bin up on the garage roof as soon as we saw Logan go into the garage in his car. One way in one way out.

"You ready for this?" I ask excited.

"Not really." Kurt says looking over the edge cautiously. I hear the door opening. I put my finger to my lips and point at Logan locking the door. I grip the bottom of the bin and Kurt helps. The thing inside the bin weighs just over 400lbs, I could lift it on my own but Kurt wanted to help when he found out. The water balloon in the bin falls out of the bin and explodes over Logan. The water spreads about in a meter circle around him. Me and Kurt burst out laughing. Logan looks up and growls. I laugh harder. Kurt flashes the video camera at Logan before 'popping' us into the lounge in front of the TV. I fall to the floor still laughing. I didn't notice that almost everyone was sat of the couches and on the floor.

"Is she ok?" I hear Kitty ask Kurt.

"Yeah, ve just pranked Logan." a few gasps echoed through the room. I sat up slightly and wipe the tears out of my eyes. I see Bobby move toward me.

"How the hell did you manage to prank Logan?" he asks.

"Ask her." Kurt says.

"Easy not to let your scent go down wind." I say breathless. My sides hurt so much for laughing. "And we recorded it so you didn't miss out on the fun."

Kurt plugged the camera into the computer and played it through. The others had tears streaming down their faces. We then saw Logan walk past the door. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw the trickle of water trailing behind him. That started them up again.

I woke at the sound of an alarm going off in the bedroom next door. I punched my pillow once. Why the hell did I agree to this? I got up and dressed. I put on my white tank top and my light blue jeans. I grabbed my small blue backpack and made my way down to the kitchen. I tiredly got my breakfast. I started to think. People would know that I was a mutant, and I wouldn't be able to use my powers at all. All day. When I get back I am _so_ going in the danger room. I finished my breakfast, washed up and went up to my room to brush my teeth. Once I was done I bumped into Scot in the hallway.

"Morning." I said with a yawn.

"You'll have to get used to getting up early. I'm giving you a drive in today." Scot told me as he looked in his bag for something. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "That's a map of the school. I hope it helps."

"Thanks Scot."

I followed Scot out to his car. It wasn't to bad, its a convertible with white racing stripes on a red body. I climbed in the passengers side. Scot started the engine.

Here goes nothing.

We got to Bayville High at around quarter to nine. I got out of the car and stood looking at the school. It was a bit bigger up close, there was three floors in the main building. I could hear everything. The teachers talking about me, great, the students laughing and shouting. I internally groaned I'm going to have a major headache.

"Right Jamie I'll show you round." Scot told me as we walked toward the entrance. All of the other students were staring at me. I sighed and caught up with Scot as he walked in the school.

I didn't really pay attention to the tour that Scot was giving me. The only two rooms I really paid attention to was the gym and the head's office. Everyone was whispering about me.

"Do you think she's a mutant?" one girl asked.

"Durr. If she's with Summers then yeah." another girl answered. I take it 'Summers' was Scot.

Then the bell went and the corridors started to clear. Scot told me what direction to go in for my first lesson. He disappeared with the crowd after that.

I found the room I was looking for and everyone had taken their seats. I sighed. I was late. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." a deep male voice answered my knock.

"Um, I'm Jamie I think this is my class." I told him as I looked down at my timetable. He walked over to me.

"Lets have a look." he looked at the piece of paper. "Yes this is your class. I'm your science teacher, Mr Adams. Your lab partner will be Kitty." he motioned toward an empty seat next to Kitty. Her face lit up.

"Thanks sir." I said as I sat down on my seat.

The lesson was all about something called the Periodic Table. It has all the elements in it. I think. That lesson wasn't so bad, only because I was sat next to Kitty. Mr Adams seems nice. He has his dark blue tie slightly below the top button, his light blue shirt tucked in and his grey trousers were a little to long.

The bell went I said goodbye to Kitty and went to my next lesson. It was in the History part of the building, so I guess it's History. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." a female voice huffed. She won't like me I know it. I took a deep breath and opened the door. A small grey haired women in a red skirt and white shirt was standing at the front of the room. The rest of the class looked at me. Great.

"I'm Jamie, I'm new here and I'm not really sure were I'm supposed to be." I told her nervously.

"Well why didn't you just get one of your mutant friends to show you the way?" she said smugly. I looked at her slightly wrinkled face in disbelief. Was she even allowed to say that? No one had said anything about me or my friends like that without answering to me. I clenched my fists, my claws getting ready to come out at any moment.

I heard a cough behind me. It startled me. I turned round and crouched down a little, ready to pounce on the person behind me. I now faced a guy my age, his short brown hair was spiked up with gel, his bright blue eyes looking into my soul. I froze. He wasn't like any other guy I had ever seen before in my life.

I stood up completely straight.

"I, um…" I was lost for words. He was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He was very toned, but not obsessively. He smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered as he walked past me. I turned back to the teacher. She was still scowling at me. Great.

"Take a seat at the back." she ordered me and pointed to the seat to the right hand side of the classroom, by the window. Cool, I can just stare out of the window all lesson. I walked through the maze of desks. Once I got to mine I sat down and chucked by bag by my feet. I would listen to her but stare out of the window. I also had a photographic memory, that was thanks to my healing ability.

I stared out of the window, playing with my necklace. I was surprised that the teacher hadn't noticed.

"Jamie could you answer my question?" she asked me with a little annoyance. I spoke too soon.

"The civil war started on the April 12th 1861 and the last battle was on May 13th 1865." I answered her question without looking at her.

I heard some of the class gasp in surprise. I turned my head round to see that they were all looking at me yet again. I looked at the boy who I nearly pounced on earlier, he was smiling. I was confused was that a good thing?

"Jamie, here we normally face someone when we talk to them." she scolded me over the classroom. No one scolded me unless I considered them family, and she was the opposite of family to me.

"I know that." I said back not caring if I got into trouble. Some more gasps echoed through the room.

"Well then why didn't you look at me when you spoke?" the teacher asked me.

"Because I was looking out the window." I told her, not that it wasn't obvious. I knew what was coming, she was going to shout at me. Then the bell rang. I got out of my seat and walked out of the classroom. Saved by the bell. Only thing now was that she was out to get me. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

It was break, thank god. I didn't see anyone so I went and sat on the grass by the entrance, under a tree. I bit into an apple that I had got from the canteen. I sat under the tree in silence and closed my eyes, it was my way of relaxing. I listened out over the school. I heard some kids gossiping over what had happened during History. I laughed, I was going to get into so much trouble with Scot and Jean when I saw them. Let alone mention the Professor and Warren.

I heard some footsteps to my left side. I opened my eyes to see the guy I had nearly pounced on. He was looking at me with curious eyes.

"Hi." I said a little awkwardly.

"Hi." he said back to me still looking at me curiously.

"Um did you need something?" I asked I didn't want to be the joke of something. I know humans don't like mutants so why was he like that?

"Ugh…" he stopped and thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Drake."

"Hi, Drake I'm Jamie as you probably heard." he chuckled a little.

"Yeah, you got some guts talkin' to a teacher like that."

"Well I was brought up…" sort of. "…to never let anyone push you around. And to be honest I haven't been to school in a while."

That was an understatement.

"Really?" he asked surprised. He sat down looking a little interested, at what part I didn't know.

"Is that not normal?" I asked really not having a clue what a normal life was.

"No not really." he explained.

"Oh." I said looking down at my hands. I knew that he wouldn't like me even if I wasn't a mutant.

"No it's not a bad thing." he added hastily. "It's just different."

"Please don't think I'm being rude, but why are you even talking to me? I mean, no human likes mutants, so why?" I asked worriedly. If he wanted to be friends with me so that he would have someone to fight his battles I wasn't going to do that.

"Because I know how you guys feel, not being excepted an all. My older brother is a mutant and it was really hard for him." Drake explained.

"Wow. You are officially the first human I've ever met to like a mutant." he laughed once I had finished. I was completely shocked. He truly was the first human person not to react badly to me being a mutant.

"Well I'm different." he smiled. His smile was one that girls would die for.

Me and Drake sat under the tree, talking and getting to know each other a little better, the whole way through break. I didn't let on too much about my past but Drake seemed to trust me straight away. He told me about his family and loads about his brother, called John or Pryo. Who had joined Magneto a few years ago. He looked nervous as if he was waiting for a hateful reaction from me, but when it didn't come he launched into other stories.

When the bell went Drake walked me to my next class then left to go to his own. I couldn't believe that I had actually made a friend today, that was one of the things that I didn't expect to happen for a while.

The next two lesson followed a similar way to what History did. None of the teachers really liked mutants and didn't like another one joining their school.

When lunch came I went back under the tree again with a salad in hand. I just started to undo the wrapper on the box of salad when I heard some boys shouting. I listened in.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Drakes voice shouted.

"Because she's a mutant! Hello!" another boy shouted. I stood up and walked over to where their voices were coming from. I got to the edge of the building and stopped just before the corner.

"What have you got against them?" Drake contradicted. The other boy remained silent. Then shouted.

"Because they have these stupid powers they think their all special and rule the world! Bursting into the school like that! They cheat in everything!" that was the final straw.

I stormed out from behind the building.

"The only reason that we are good at school is because we have nothing better to do! All of you think we're so bad but all we try and do is to fit in! I have never used my powers against humans in my whole flaming life!" the other boys shut up after that but, what seemed to be the leader of the group, didn't want to give in that easy.

"So you admit that you've got nothing better to do then prance around showing off your powers to everyone." the boy mocked, but slightly calmer.

"No! the only reason we have nothing better to do is because we can't go out in public without being shouted at! How would you feel like if that was you? You can't even walk out your own front door without being penalised for being you!" I shout to him. I could hear people coming over to see what was going on. The boy didn't say anything he just stood there, thinking about what I had said. His tensed position relaxed a little before he turned away.

I turned to Drake.

"You didn't have to stick up for me ya know?" I told him, although I'm kind of glad he did.

"No it's what friends do." he said to me quietly. I hugged him. That was one of the nicest things someone had ever done for me. He hugged me back.

I heard Scot cough. I pulled away from Drake. Scot didn't look impressed.

"I know, I know. I won't ever do it again." I smiled sweetly to him. Then whispered. "That's if they don't do it again." Drake laughed. I smiled.

The rest of the day was quite boring. All I wanted to do was to go and let off some steam in the danger room. The bell went at the end of the day. I got a ride back with Scot. He gave me a lecture on the fact that I shouldn't be going round and shouting at humans. Even if they started it.

When I got back to the Institute, I had yet more lectures from the Professor, Strom and Warren. I didn't really listen to any of them. Once I was done with them I met up with Logan, who was smiling, in the danger room. He set the level higher then the last one, trying to get back at me a little. I spent the rest of that night watching other people going in the danger room and seeing what their powers were.

It got to about seven and I was getting tried. I got into my pj's, not taking off my necklace, and climbed into bed. I started to think about today, it was probably one of the most normal human days I've ever had. Maybe I will get a half normal life after all. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry i haven't updated any sooner i have had so much revision to do and i have only just finished this chapter! The next chpater the Autobots make themselves known! hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**I managed to write this over this weekend in between all the revision and i made it extra long for all those Auotbot lovers!**

**I'm a What?**

"_Be quiet Ironhide!" a metallic voice hissed under his breath._

"_Sorry Prime, but what if someone sees us?" another metallic voice hissed back, to the first one. I think that was Ironhide?_

"_Lets just hurry." a different metallic voice said._

"_Ratchet, which human is it?" the first voice asked. There was a pause before anyone answered._

"_In that room." I heard a movement just outside my bedroom window. It sounded like a robot?_

_My bedroom window opened and a beam of light shot through, lighting up my entire room._

"_Is that the human?" the one called Ironhide, I think, asked._

"_Yes. Now hurry Prime." with that a large metal hand entered my room. It moved over to where I was sleeping and scooped me up. The hand was huge, it had trouble getting in through the window. On the top side of the hand it had a blue colour and on the palm it was metallic silver. I didn't make a noise in my dream._

_The metal blue hand moved out the window, holding me. Then I saw it. A huge blue and red robot. It had to kneeling on the grass just to see my bedroom and the second floor. _

"_Autobots roll out." the big robot said. Then it was running out of the Institute._

That was one weird dream. I thought as I rolled onto my side, still wanting to sleep. As I rolled I noticed I was on concrete? Still not opening my eyes I listened out. I heard a motorway not far from here. Where ever here was. Then I heard metal moving. It was just like in my dream. Was I still dreaming?

I opened my eyes and saw a pile of scrapped rusty old cars. Where was I? I pushed myself up with one hand so my head and torso was off of the ground.

I must have slept walked then collapsed on the ground. I rubbed my eyes with my hand. Then I heard some more metal move from behind me. I got my claws out and span round up onto my feet, crouching. I looked round the scrap yard. All I saw was heaps of metal. As I looked round for a second time I saw a big clump of metal move. My eyes locked onto it. I edged closer, keeping my claws out. The metal looked as if it was attached to something, I didn't look up to see what it was attached to.

I stopped about five feet away from it. What the hell was it? I moved over to it. I tapped it with my claws. It moved away from me at least two feet away from me. I looked up at what it was attached to.

It was a robot. It was blue with some red parts on it. The robot that was in my dream. It was about forty feet tall, it's just like a human but taller and has metal all over it. I had to strain my neck just to look at it.

My breath caught in my throat. I had never seen anything like it in my life. I didn't think anyone would've. I retracted my claws. It was strange, the robot seemed to relax a little. Can robots do that sort of thing?

I felt my heart rate slow, so much so that if I was a human I would've died right there and then. I couldn't breathe.

I heard another piece of metal move. I turned to my right to see another robot, not quite as big as the other one. It has yellow with bits of red on it. It looks worried. I looked into it's eyes. I could tell that it was concerned about me.

"What is it Ratchet?" the blue and red bot asked. It's voice was deep and metallic.

"The humans heart rate is to low. It shouldn't be able to stand there." the other bot explained. I gasped.

"How do you know that?" I asked the robot. Both of the robots looked down at me. The blue and red bot moved down to my eye level so I could see it. I looked into it's mechanical blue eyes.

"Ratchet is our medic. He has unnatural senses." I never took my eyes of the bots' as it spoke.

"What are you?"

"We are Autobots." the one in front of me said.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

"Yes. My name is Optimus Prime." he told me. "What is yours?"

"Jamie. Is it just you two? Or is there more like you?" I asked wondering if it was just them.

"There are four of us here." Optimus Prime half answered my question. Then I heard yet more metal moving. I looked round Optimus Prime to see another two robots. One of them has black on him and was the same size as Ratchet. The other one was the smallest out of all of them. He was yellow with car doors on his back that looked like wings.

"This is Ironhide and Bumblebee." Optimus Prime explained as he pointed to the black one then the yellow one. The yellow one did a little dance. I laughed once. Then the radio said.

"Thank you, Thank you." as it did Bumblebee took a bow.

"Why can't he talk?" I asked.

"His communicator got damaged in battle." Ratchet explained to me. I have so many questions.

"How did you get here? How come no one has seen you?" I asked. Optimus Prime stood up again. I didn't like not being able to see their faces. I huffed and stomped my foot on the ground. I flew up to their eye level. I heard Bumblebee let out a metallic low whistle. The others looked a little shocked.

"What? I didn't like being to small." I said as I crossed my arms.

"How can you do that?" I heard Ratchet ask.

"I'm a mutant." they didn't seem to understand. "You've never heard of mutants?" I asked them.

"No what are these mutants?" Optimus Prime asked.

"We have extra powers. I'm not your typical mutant. I have a lot of different powers. Maybe you get one or two but me I have eight different powers. The claws I had earlier was one of them." I explained.

"That's interesting." Ratchet said looking meaningfully at Optimus Prime. What did they know that I didn't?

"How did you guys get here?"

"We are from a different planet. We came here to retrieve and destroy an object called the Allspark. We did what we came here to do, but others of our kind, called the Decepticons, they often come here and cause problems among your planet. We stay here to guard your planet from them." Optimus explained.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked confused.

"Because you smell like one of us." Ratchet explained.

"What do you mean I smell like you?" I asked still confused. "Do you mean I smell like metal? Because if that's it then don't think anything else of it. I have metal all over my bones."

"It's not that. You actually smell like one of us. Even with the metal you smell like an Autobot." Ratchet stated.

Then Bumblebee started to wave. I looked at him. He was mining something, obviously not having the words off the radio to say it. He moved his hands like he was rubbing his neck then pointed at me. He did this a few more times before I understood. I looked down at my necklace. I held it up.

"You mean this?" I asked. He clapped. "What about it? I've had it since I was born."

Bumblebee took half a step toward me then gently put out his finger to my necklace. His finger was about the size of me. I started to take off the necklace to give it to him.

Then he shouted "No!" through his radio. I flew back from him covering my ears. Even without sensitive hearing it would have hurt my ears.

"Why don't you want me to take it off?" I asked. He stopped for a moment then pointed at me. Then starts to wave his hands round his neck.

"You mean if I take this off I die?" I asked completely confused again. Bumblebee scowled at me, huffing in annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

Bumblebee hit his head with a metal thud. Then waved Optimus over. Optimus came closer, he looked at my necklace. His metal eyes widened.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Bumblebee is that what I think it is?" Ratchet asked as he moved a little closer. Bumblebee nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked getting more and more confused and worried by the second. Ratchet looked at me then to Optimus before speaking.

"It was once said that a small part of the Allspark was placed in a stone necklace, just like yours. It was said that the necklace's owner could create robots like us but the owner of the necklace could also turn into an Autobot if they wish and turn back as they wish. The person the necklace would chose would be an Autobot by heart and would be almost indestructible."

Then I thought. I was like that now. I've defeated everyone I have ever fought against and that's without the help of my necklace. I floated back down to the ground looking at my necklace in my hands. I sat on the ground in silence for a minute. Not really thinking of anything. Then Bumblebee started to play a song.

"Don't worry be happy. 'Cus every little thing is gonna be alright." I laughed and looked up at him and the others. I flew up to them again.

"So I'm technically related to you guys then?" I asked.

"I guess so." Ironhide mumbled. He looked like the kind of person who was into fighting and nothing else really. Fine by me we would get along nicely.

"Cool. So you are my family?" I had never really had a family before.

"I guess so." Ironhide huffed again. I smiled. This was going to be so cool.

"How do I become one of you guys?" I asked turning to Ratchet in mid air.

"Can you absorb things into your body?" he asked. I thought about it. If I could heal quickly and cause people pain I didn't see why I couldn't.

"I guess I could, I've never really tried before though." I answered truthfully.

"You could try to absorb the necklace, however it might cause some damage." he answered.

"That's fine by me, I can heal quick." I told him.

"Right, grip the necklace in your hands. Then focus on the energy coming off of it." he paused. I did as I was told. I gripped tight on my necklace, then I closed my eyes, looking for a glow coming off of the necklace. I saw a bright blue light coming off of it so bright I had to open my eyes. They were watering. I wiped them dry. The Autobots were looking at me concerned.

"That is one huge energy source."

"You could see it?" Ratchet asked stunned.

"Yeah, I know how to look for energy or on people I can see their own glows and that's how I can heal people or cause people pain." I explained.

"Okay, do it again but focus on the energy moving into your body."

I gripped my necklace again and closed my eyes. I could see the blue light, I focused moving it. As the glow moved I felt my hands move. I focused on moving the energy into my body as I did, my hands moved my necklace into my chest. It burned a little. Then I felt something move in my chest. I opened my eyes. I gasped. I felt all of the metal that was in my body move to the surface of my skin. I wanted to scream out but I didn't want to worry the others. I closed my eyes tight.

I felt myself grow, getting taller. I could hear and feel the metal moving over my body. I was surprised when I felt the ground underneath me. I didn't want to open my eyes. Then I heard Bumblebee whistle again.

I breathed in a deep breath, it felt strange, I heard all of the small parts of metal move in my chest.

I opened my eyes. I saw every little detail on the other Autobots body, all of the little dents and scrapes. I could analyse their bodies and tell what species they were. I looked over to the cars. I analysed what they were. I could scan over the cars? I hid them in my memory. I didn't know why but it felt like that's what I should do. I was the same size as Bumblebee.

"Are you ok Jamie?" Ratchet asked. I didn't know if I could talk.

"Yes." I said, my voice was the same pitch but it sounded metallic. I moved my hand to my throat. I felt the metal under my touch, but I felt my metal hand running over my throat. This is weird.

I looked down at my hand, it didn't have any colour like the others did. I wonder why? I tried to take a step forward but I nearly fell. I didn't really know how it walk in this form.

"I think I'm gonna have to learn how to walk again." I said. I heard the others laugh a little. I looked up at Optimus. You could see the authority rolling off of him. I nodded toward him as I felt I should. It was weird I had different instincts but it was still me.

"This is to weird." I stated. "What can you guys do? Hang on let me say that again. What can we do?"

"Lets get you a car to transform into." Optimus said.

"Wow. Back up a sec, you can transform?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, didn't you just scan those cars and store them in your memory?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah but I didn't know why I did." I explained.

"You could transform into them if you wanted."

"I'd rather transform into something faster." I said with a grin.

"Lets go to the motorway then." Ironhide said. I saw him flicking his hand into a cannon and then back into his hand. My eyes widened.

"You have got to teach me how to do that." I said excitedly. Ironhide looked confused. I guess he didn't think of me as the fighting type, no one ever did. "Ya know guns and stuff."

"You would have to upgrade." Ratchet said. I sighed, it sounded funny with the air whizzing through the metal on my body.

"How long will that take?" I huffed.

"It depends on the metal we can get our hands on." Ratchet stated.

I followed Optimus and the others toward the motorway. I saw the cars and trucks flying by. I managed to store most of them into my memory. Then Optimus looked down at me.

"Focus on the car or Truck you want to be."

I saw a orange and black Audi R8. That looks cool and fast.

"I got one." I told Optimus.

"Now let your body take the shape of it." Optimus said nervously.

I focus on the shape, I felt my body respond. I felt all of the cogs and gears changing and moving. I felt everything, it was strange how my body could change.

My arms folded under me, my legs folded together to make the boot and my chest and head made hood and the inside of the car. It felt strange having a space inside you without knowing exactly what for.

I revved my engine. It was like a human humming loudly. Then I heard Optimus but he wasn't saying anything he was in his truck form.

"Follow us." with that he and the others drove off. I followed behind them, I didn't know how to use the COM link that Optimus had used. About five minutes later I figured it out.

"When can I go back? The others will be worried about me." I said to them.

"Optimus she has a point." I heard Ratchet say I think.

"You can go back tomorrow but today you meet the rest of us and a few humans we know." Optimus explained.

"You know humans?" I asked through the link.

"Yes, very interesting ones at that to." Ironhide added.

We drove on the motorway for hours. We finally made it to Michigan city. So that's where we're going. I followed and stuck close to Bumblebee. It was weird seeing the roads this way. I heard Bumblebee rev his engine beside me. I revved my back at him. His yellow car sped off into the city. I sped up to catch him. We raced a little but I made sure that I followed Bee where ever he went I didn't want to get lost. An hour later we were entering a big government compound. It was a huge air hanger with small bunkers on either side.

"Why are we in a government facility?" I asked through the link.

"Because this is the only place we can stay undetected." Optimus told me.

Strange, I guess this is what Ironhide meant by interesting humans. They all slowed down as we approached the bunker. I did the same. I was the new one and I guess that the humans didn't like new bots as much as they liked mutants. This was going to be one long day.

We entered the huge hanger. I saw them transform back into their normal forms. But I didn't know how to change back.

"Um guys how do I change back?" I asked nervously. I heard Ironhide chuckle.

"Just think of your normal form then let your body take the shape of it. Just like you did with going into the car." Ratchet explained to me.

I did it, but this time when I was in my 'normal' form I had orange and black parts of the car I was all over me.

"Wicked." I said as I looked down at myself. I saw some of the humans look at me confused. They must think that I had spent my whole life like this and wondered why I thought it was so cool. "Ratchet, how do I go back to being a human?"

Then some of the humans looked shocked. One of them even dropped their paperwork.

"Just stay like this for now." he told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because the longer you stay like this the less it will hurt when you change back and forth." he explained.

"How did you know that? Wait I know senses?" I guessed. Ratchet chuckled. "Whole in one."

"You have taken this rather well for a human. Most humans would have freaked out by this." Ironhide looked at my curiously.

"I'm a mutant not a whole human. And I've been through enough in one life time to see that anything is possible, not only that I just take each day as it comes." I explained. Then I heard what sounded like soldiers marching toward us. "Is that soldiers?"

"Yes, we will introduce you." Optimus said. He took a step forward and the sergeant saluted him the others soldiers followed.

"Will I would like you to meet Jamie." the sergeant stepped forward to look at me.

"Hi there." I saluted him. He looked at me with confusion, but saluted back anyway. "Am I not supposed to salute you guys? I thought you where supposed to." I shrugged.

"Yes humans are but not Autobots." Ratchet commented.

"For the last time, I'm not a whole human I'm a mutant." I said mutant slowly. Will gave me an even more confused look. "Can I change back now?"

"Fine." Ratchet huffed. I closed my optics and put my hands over my chest and concentrated on the spark inside my body. I moved the spark out of my body and into my hands. I felt myself shrink and the metal moving back into my body. I heard some of the people gasp. Once the transformation stopped. I gasped in relief.

That was a lot for any ones body to go through. I opened my eyes to see that I was smaller again. I sighed.

"That was better wasn't it?" Ratchet said smugly.

"Yes it was." I sighed. Then I turned to Will and saluted again. He did as well even though he looked even more confused. I dropped my hand. "I'm Jamie, and I'm a mutant."

Will looked as confused as the Autobots did when I first told them I was one.

"I'm a human but I have powers. I'm not like any other mutant because I have eight powers, normally you would only get one or two tops." I explained.

"So your 'mutant' powers make you change into an Autobot?" Will questioned.

"They'll have to explain that one. They kidnapped me out of my bedroom when I was sleeping, I woke up in a scrap yard, and I find out that with my necklace…" I lifted it up so he could see. "…I can transform into an Autobot." then Optimus jumped in.

"That necklace has some of the Allspark in it." Will's face looked concerned.

"Luckily you found out about her first." Will said. I still didn't know what this Allspark was.

"What is the Allspark?" I asked confused for about the hundredth time these past few hours.

"It was what created us. The spark in out chests is what gave us life, which the Allspark gave us." Optimus explained. "We had to destroy it before the decepticons got hold of it."

"Oh." was all I could say to that.

"Have you told Sam about her?" Will asked.

"No. Sam's in collage, like he was supposed to be the other week." Optimus said. Obviously something else they didn't want me to know about.

The rest of the day I spent there I spoke with Will and I showed all of them my mutant powers. They were very impressed even the Autobots. It was getting late and I was about to go home when I heard a boy and girl laughing as they made their way into the air hanger. They both stopped as they saw me.

"Optimus who's that?" I heard the boy ask.

"That Sam is Jamie she is unique in more ways then one." Optimus explained. The girl stood there and stared at me. I waved and walked over to her.

"Um, hey there I'm Jamie." I went toward her but as I did she ran toward me. I dodged her by stepping to the side.

"Mikaela what are you doing?" Sam half shouted.

"The last human girl I saw was the one at your collage." she explained. Sam's expression change from concern to anger. I flew into the air not knowing what would happen.

"Look I don't have a clue what your talking about." I said with my hands in the air. I didn't see or hear Bumblebee move toward me I was too focused on the girl. Bumblebee grabbed me, not to hurt me but to protect me?.

"Hey." I said. His metallic hands just covered my body, I rested my elbows on his first finger. "If it makes you guys happy then I'll stay hear until you say it's ok." I said happily. I didn't really care how long I stayed there for then I heard Bumblebee say through the radio.

"No No No." Bumblebee played part of the Girls aloud song through his speakers.

"How else will they know I'm no threat?" I asked him. He sighed. I patted his metal hand. Then Will spoke up.

"Sam she's no threat trust me, if she was she would've done something by now. She's been here the whole day and she's had plenty of opportunities." he told them.

"Ok." Sam said still not a hundred percent sure. Bee still didn't let me go through, he kept me on the palm of his hand. I shrugged. I looked down at Bee's hand, it was so smooth. I stroked his hand softly, he smiled down at me. I would have to get back soon.

"Guys I need to get back or they'll send out a search party, that's if Warren hasn't done that already." I said. I heard Bee's metal sigh, I looked up at him he was sad. "When can we next meet up? You said I could have some upgrades."

Bee lightened up a little. Ratchet rolled his metal optics.

"What do you mean upgrades?" Sam asked.

"It will be easier for you to see for yourself." I told him. Bee carefully lowered me to the floor. I stepped off of his hand. I gripped my necklace and moved it into my body. I felt myself grow and the metal moving to replace my skin. Once the transformation was done I looked down at Sam and Mikaela, their mouths were hung open.

"They did tell you I was unique." I shrugged. Then I turned to face Optimus. "When can we next meet? I mean I just found out today I could do this I want to know everything I can and I wanna see you guys again."

"Meet at the scrap yard next week." I nodded. Ratchet but in.

"This might sound strange but if you start to feel weak for no reason then drink this." he handed me a barrel.

"What is it?" I asked, as I took the barrel in my hand. It was really small compared to my hand.

"It's an energy fuel that we use to give us a boost. You also might notice that you will analyse anything you see, even though you don't mean to, use or hear through the COM link. You also might have to transform again before we next see you and other strange things might start happening" I nodded again.

"Should I tell anyone? I mean the people I live with are mutants and I don't think they'll really care if I was like this." I gestured to myself.

"I think we'll keep it quite for now." Optimus told me. I nodded. This is going to be hard. "Autobots roll out."

The others transformed into their cars or trucks, so I followed suit. I went into my Audi form. I revved my engine, not worrying if I got lost. I sped out after them.

We made good time, it was seven thirty by the time we got to the scrap yard. We stopped and transformed back into our normal forms.

"I think it would be better if I change back now." I told them. I changed back into my human form. It wasn't anywhere near as painful as it was before. I sighed. I looked up at my new found family. "I'll see you guys next week here. If there are any problems that you need my help with then give me a shout." I didn't really want to go but I knew I had to.

"Yes and we will." Optimus said. I flew in the air and hugged his neck, he didn't seem to no what to do at first. Then he tapped my back with his finger, gently.

"Thanks for everything you've told me. I feel happier that I actually have family now sort of." I told him as I flew over to Ratchet.

"See ya next time. Can I please get some upgrades?" I begged.

"We'll see." Ratchet sighed, I hugged him quickly. I turned to Ironhide, not sure if I should hug him or not. I shrugged.

"Bye." I said to him as I hugged him. He just let me hug him. Oh well. I flew over to Bumblebee.

"I can't wait to race you for real next time." I told him as I hugged him, he put his whole metal hand over my back and hugged me to him. I smiled. As he let go I flew back a little, then nodded to Optimus. I flew seventy feet up then waved then flew as fast as I could back to the Institute.

As I flew back I thought about the past day. I had found my family, well sort of. I didn't really know what to expect back at the Institute. Probably some shouting for missing my second day of school, Logan would know that I was lying at what ever I said. I knew he wouldn't say anything then but he would confront me later. I might get a hug off of Kitty.

I flew down to the front gates, dropped the barrel of fuel and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Hello this is Kitty how can I help you?" she asked confidently but you could hear a little sadness behind it.

"It's me. Jamie, can you let me in?"

"Jamie! Oh My God!" as she said that the gates opened. I ran up to the main door quickly. I ran into Kitty, she gave me a bone crushing hug. I hugged her back.

"Where have you been? We were all so worried, even Logan was." she cried into my shoulder. God I was gone just over a day.

"I'm fine." I told her as I pulled back from her hug. I heard a pop beside me.

"Jamie!" Kurt joined in our hug. I hugged them both. When I dropped my arms they didn't let go.

"Um, guys I kinda need to see the adults." I said. They both let me go.

"We'll come with you." Kitty said. I sighed.

"Fine pop in the Professors office, I'll see you there." I heard the pop and Kitty and Kurt were gone. I sighed this was going to be a long night.

I ran up to the Professors office and knocked. The door opened straight away and Warren hugged me just as hard as Kitty did. I hugged him back, watching his wings.

"Where have you been?" he scolding me in my ear.

"I needed to get away from everything for a while." I lied.

"You could've left a note."

"But you would have come after me and I didn't want you to." I lied again, I heard Logan growl low enough only so I could hear. He could tell I was lying and I probably smelt of metal and petrol. I had to remember to pick the barrel up from outside the gate later.

'What do you mean barrel?' the Professor asked me telepathically. I forgot about that. I tried to block my mind.

'I'll explain later.' I told him, hoping that he would forget. Then Logan walked up to me, I pulled out of Warrens hug. I walked over to him.

"Don't run off again kid." then he added in a low voice. "I want answers later." I hugged him, he hugged me back. I whispered in his ear.

"In a few days but not now." then I pulled away before he had a chance to argue. I walked over to Jean. She hugged me like Kitty did. I got to Scot and he hugged me like Jean did but a little looser.

That night was long and annoying, I had to keep on telling lies, and Logan wouldn't stop glaring at me. When everyone went to bed, I went into my bedroom then flew straight out my window to get the barrel of fuel. I flew back into my bedroom to see Logan looking at the barrel curiously, he sniffed then his expression changed from curiosity to shock.

"What the hell have ya got that for kid?" he asked me.

"Shh!" I whispered angrily. I shut my new bedroom door. "Don't wake everyone up." I hissed.

"Well what's it for?" he hissed back. How the hell was I going to explain this.

"It's for me." I told him the truth, he relaxed a little now that he was getting the truth.

"What do you mean for you?" he asked me.

"You'll find out another day just not now." I said. I knew I was gonna have trouble with Logan around. "You can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Yeah kid. You own me one huge explanation." he said as he left my room. He was going to get one huge explanation alright. I hid the barrel under my bed, I was pretty sure that Logan would find out what I was using it for eventually. I grabbed a plastic bottle off of my bedside table, and filled it with the fuel. If I needed it in an emergency at school then I would have to drink it out of the bottle.

**Sorry it ends a little weird! I've started on the next chapter and guess who finds out and Jamie finds out things out about her past she can't cope with! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update but i have had too many exams and i still have four to go before i am finished. Enjoy!**

**Troubles with Logan**

I didn't go to school the next day, I was way to tried. I got up in the morning feeling strangely week, like Ratchet had said. I decided that I would have to drink some of the fuel. I put the cup of fuel to my mouth, I thought it was going to taste disgusting. I was very surprised when it tasted like water. I downed it. I could smell the fuel on the cup. How come it tasted like water? That might be one of the weird things that was happening to me. I knew that Logan would smell it and wonder what was going on. I would have to tell the others about him.

On Thursday I went back to school, much to my disappointment. Drake was happy to see me again. I told him what I told the others, that I just needed to get away for a while. He didn't seem to mind at all.

Friday went quickly. Everyone was happy it was the weekend, I was too. I was going to spend time in the danger room and transform and go for a drive. Me and Drake were getting better friends day by day, it was nice to have a normal friend with normal problems.

When school finished on Friday I went to the Institute and straight in the danger room. Logan asked me if I could tell him what was going on with me today. I told him no, that he should just leave it for now and I would tell him when I was ready. I entered the danger room and started to fight. Half way through the programme I heard voices.

"Bee why did you do that?" I heard Ratchet. It was the COM link. Then my head hurt. It killed. I dropped to the floor ignoring the bullets that were being fired at me.

"Guys this link sucks." I told them through the link.

"Jamie is that you?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah and I was half way through training." I half growled at them.

"Training for what?" Ironhide chirped up.

"I'll explain later, but my head is killing me. Even with my healing powers." I told them as I gasped out loud in pain. I gripped my head.

"That's the link. Can you transform now? Or will someone see you?" Ratchet asked.

"Someone will see me but I think he half knows what's going on with me anyway."

"How did he find out so quick?" Optimus asked concerned.

"He can smell when your lying and he smelt the fuel." I gasped again as another surge of pain shot through my head.

"Have you drunken any of the fuel?" Ratchet asked in a medic tone, well the closest medic tone a robot could sound like.

"Yeah but not a lot."

"Drink some more now. We will have to meet sooner, tomorrow." Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir." I said then their voices slowly disappeared. My senses came back to be. I felt Logan shaking my shoulder.

"Jamie? Jamie what happened?" he asked. I then sat up straight. I still had a bit of a headache, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Jamie what happened?" Logan growled at me.

"Really bad headache." I said. He knew I was telling the truth, but he knew I was still hiding something. "I need to sleep."

I got up and left the room without another word. I ran into my room and grabbed a bottle of the fuel. I could hear Logan coming up the stairs. Great, he would smell the fuel on me. I climbed into bed and relaxed as much as I could. I lowered my heart rate to a sleeping state. As Logan walked through my door, he paused then walked back out again. I sighed and fell into a light sleep.

In the morning I woke up and drunk some more fuel. I needed a boost. My head still hurt a little but no way near as bad as it did before. I went downstairs and got some breakfast. I was going to have to get away today but how?

Warren walked through the door.

"Logan told me about what happened in the danger room yesterday. Is everything ok?" he asked.

"No, not really. Do you think I could go out again today? I'm telling you so you don't get all worried again." I told him.

"Ok but you have to be back by twelve latest got it?"

I smiled and hugged him.

"Got it." that was easier then I thought.

The next few hours I spent packing my backpack with some bottles of fuel and a spare change of clothes. After that I shouted bye to Warren and left the building.

I flew other the gates and headed toward the scrap yard. It wasn't far but it took a while to get there. I landed in a run, none of the others were here yet.

I wasn't bothered I drunk half a bottle of the fuel. I listened to my iPod until I heard an engine rev, that's probably Bumblebee. I shook my head and stood up. I packed my iPod away into my bag. Then Opitmus' truck came round the corner with Bee's Chevy camaro, Ironhides GMC TopKick and Ratchets yellow ambulance. They transformed and stood up. Bumblebee came over to me and put out his hand for me. I climbed on it and he lifted me up, with my backpack in hand. I got to his eye level and smiled.

"How ya been?" I asked.

"Just fine." played out of his speakers. Then he pointed at me with his other hand. I shrugged.

"Could be better." I sat down on the edge of Bee's hand and swung my legs over the side of his hands. I kicked my legs back and forth. I looked up at everyone else. "Hey."

"Hello Jamie." Optimus said. I looked up at him and smiled. "What about this human you told us about?"

I groaned.

"He's a bit like me. He has metal all over his body and claws like me. His sense of smell is better then mine. He can tell when your lying. He could tell that I was lying when I got home the other day, he saw me and smelt the fuel I hid under my bed. He's the hardest to keep a secret from. The next is the worlds most powerful mind reader. I've had to try and block him out of my head, but with the headaches it isn't working very well." I sighed.

"I'm curious about the headaches." Ratchet said. I turned my body round to face him. "I think it's the link but it's trying to work when your in your human form as well. It's a good thing in the long run but not at the minute."

"Well when I spoke to you when I was training I was flying then I just fell to the ground it hurt so much. It blocked out every sense I had except the fact I could still feel the pain of it." I explained.

"I might be able to help but…" he trailed off the his metallic eyes widened. "Someone's coming."

My eyes widened. I sniffed.

"That's the guy I was telling you about. The one with good smell. He probably track me here." I hit my head why didn't I think of that? "Can I tell him or not? He can keep a secret and to be honest it would be easier if he just knew." I asked Optimus. He nodded. Bee put me down on the ground, I sniffed then ran in the direction Logan was coming from. This was going to be awkward.

I ran past two of the car heaps before I saw Logan. I ran up to him, causing him to growl.

"What ya doing here kid?" he questioned me.

"Since you followed me I'm just as well to tell you what has been going on with me." I looked a him nervously. What if he took it badly?

"Ok, so explain." he urged me on.

"Come with me." I turned round and headed back toward the Autobots. I heard Logan's footsteps behind me, he sound cautious. I don't blame him. I stopped just before the corner. "Logan you have to promise me that what ever happens here you won't tell anyone."

I looked into his confused eyes. He nodded, we turned the corner to see four vehicles sitting and waiting for the ok.

"So you've been working on strange smelling cars?" Logan guessed. Not even close. I took off my backpack and pulled out the bottle of fuel. I held it out to him.

"Can you tell what that is?" I asked.

"Yeah, some type of fuel." he didn't take it. I undid the bottle top. I was about to take a drink of it to prove a point but before I got it to my mouth I heard Logan protest.

"What are you doing? If you drink that you'll die, even with your body healing." he nearly shouted. I started to drink it when Logan snatched it out of my hands. I still had drunken some, and I knew Logan could smell it in me. He stopped in his tracks, he was surprised to see me standing up.

"What's going on?" he asked. I saw him edging to get his claws out. I took a deep breath.

"Don't freak." then I turned and faced the cars. "Guys you can come out, well stand up."

"Are you talking to the cars?" Logan asked confused.

"Yes." as I said that I heard the Autobots transform, I didn't look at them. I kept my eyes on Logan if he went to lunge at them I would stop him. He looked up at them curiously.

"I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots." Optimus said. Logan growled a little.

"Logan relax they won't hurt you." I took a step toward him.

"That still doesn't explain why you just drank a load of fuel."

"That's because of this." I held out my necklace. Logan's eyebrows pulled together.

"Your necklace?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is where it gets complicated." I stated.

"We shall explain Jamie." Ratchet told me.

They told him everything they knew about the necklace like they had told me. Once they finished Logan looked at me.

"I had to be unique." I shrugged.

"So you can become one of them?" I nodded. "Ha nice joke kid."

"I'm not joking." I growled.

"Prove it." he contradicted.

I took a few steps back then gripped my necklace tight. I grew taller and the metal moved over my body. Once I felt the necklace placed in my chest I opened my eyes, to see a gob smacked Logan.

"See." I said in my metallic voice. I moved my metal hands on my hips with a small crash of metal. "Let me explain how this happened."

I told him, with the help of Optimus. Logan didn't like the idea that they got me out of my bedroom at night but otherwise he took everything well. When we finished I looked over at Bee he was standing next to me, looking down at Logan. I smiled, I liked Bee.

"Now Jamie about those headaches." Ratchet suggested. "As I was saying before I might be able to help you but you might have to stay with us for a few days."

I groaned. "I want to get it fixed but I won't be able to get cover for it."

"I'll help." Logan stepped in. "I can say that we're going on a trip to Canada. I have past there to and I could say you wanted to go there, but I didn't want you going on your own."

"Logan that's a brilliant idea. Thanks." I said excitedly. "So you'll be coming with us?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm not leaving you if your hurt." Logan explained.

"Is that going to be ok with Will, Mikaela and Sam? They don't really like me much as it is." I said.

"We'll warn them in advance." Optimus told me.

We all agreed that I needed to get the headaches fixed quickly so we decided that to meat here again on Tuesday. Logan liked being as small as much as I did. So I offered him my hand to sit on. He didn't like the idea much, so he stayed on the floor. I found out more about Megatron and the Decepticons. They were a nasty piece of work for anyone. I wanted to help but Optimus said that he didn't want me to step in, unless it was an emergency. I huffed at this, while Logan thought that Optimus had a big mistake by not letting me fight. He explained how good I was at fighting, this meant telling them a little about my past, I got sad but Bee picked me up. Optimus still didn't like the idea of me fighting, because I didn't really know how to fight in this form. I asked if I could learn.

"You can watch on Tuesday when your recovering." Optimus said still not completely answering my question.

It was starting to get dark and I had to get back with Logan. I changed back into my human form. I gave Optimus a hug and this time he instantly hugged me back. I hugged Ratchet and Ironhide, then flew over to Bee.

"We're gonna race next time got it?" I told him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." he played Usher, Yeah, through his speakers. I hugged him and again he put his whole hand over my back. I smiled then flew down to Logan.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, kid." we walked out of the scrap yard then heard the rev of the Autobots. I chuckled.

"So how did ya get here?" I asked, wondering if I would have to fly us both out of here. Turns out he came on his bike. We rode back on the bike to the institute, once we got in the garage Logan started to ask questions.

"Can you transform into a car?" he asked, he smiled a little, he was probably thinking about what car I was.

"Yeah, I can scan any car I want then transform into it. At the minute I'm and Audi R8. It was the best one on the motorway at the time." I shrugged at the end.

"What do you mean by scan?"

"I mean that I can, um…" god how can you explain it? "…I basically just look at the car, but when I look at it I can every single detail of it. I sort of analyse it then store it in my memory. That's the best way to explain it I think." I tried to explain as we walked into the mansion. "If you can hide your thoughts about the bots. Do it." I whispered to him.

We made our way into the kitchen. I gabbed some noodles and put them into the microwave. While I was waiting I told Logan about the air hunger in Michigan. I told him a little about Will as well. I thought that they might get on because of the military side of things.

Then I heard some footsteps just outside the kitchen. I put my finger to my lips. The microwave pinged. I got out my noodles and put them into a bowl. Then Jean walked in.

"Hey Jean." I said to her as I sat down on the kitchen island stool.

"Hello. Why are you in here?" she asked confused.

"Um, I getting some noodles." I held up the bowl as I said this.

"Why are you in here Logan?" she questioned. Logan looked at me then back at Jean.

"Just talkin' 'bout Canada. I was think about taking Jamie up there." Logan said smoothly. Quick thinking.

"Why?" Jean said as she pulled up a stool opposite me.

"Because I was there when I met you. It was the first day I was in Canada, I never got to look up my family. I've been wanting to go back there soon." I explained, try to think quick on my feet.

"Why is Logan going with you then?"

Sheesh how many questions is she gonna ask? I was about to explain then Logan started to talk.

"I know what it's like up there and what that place is like, it's not a good idea for her to be on her own."

"Well we should all go…" she was about to say something else but me and Logan butted in.

"No." then we both looked at each other. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I get real emotional when it comes to my past. Logan will just leave me to it, but if any of you guys came then you'd make a fuss and I don't want that." I said, which wasn't a complete lie. Jean didn't look convinced. Then she concentrated on something. I think she was trying to look into our minds. Cover it up. I thought, then I thought of Canada and what I might find out if I did go. She frowned.

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

"If I was hiding anything then why would I tell you?" I challenged. She seemed a little annoyed, she stood up then walked over to the door.

"I'll find out eventually." then she disappeared from sight.

"She'll find out alright." Logan stated.

"Yeah I know but until I tell her she won't." I tried to sound confident, but I failed.

After I had finished my noodles, I had a shower and went to bed. I didn't really sleep well, I kept seeing weird images of symbols and strange objects. I woke up confused. Strange. I didn't think anything else of it. I wanted to train with Scot again today, to teach him the counter move and teach him better moves.

I got dressed into some long grey jogging bottoms and a white tank top, as usual. I went and got some breakfast. I saw Kitty and Kurt a little later, I sat there with them for a while before heading for the gym.

When I got to the gym I saw Scot warming up. Perfect I thought.

"Hey Scot." I said as I walked over to him.

"Hi, are you ok?" he asked as he stretched again.

"Yeah not bad you?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"I'm good. Do you want to get some of the blue mats out?"

"Sure." I got four blue mats and laid them down in a square shape. Scot just finished warming up. "I've found a counter move."

"Wow, really that quick?" he asked me stunned.

"Yeah, well I'm a good fighter and I have basically beaten everyone I know. That's in a real fight not training." I told him.

"Lets do this." he said. He stepped closer to me and tried to flip and twist me over, as he twisted me I grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the floor so he was under me. I landed onto of him.

"How about that the?" I asked as I got off of him.

"That's good." he told me stunned again. I helped him up. "Can you teach me?"

"Yeah sure. I'll try and flip you and you try and do what I did. We'll go from there."

I flipped him, then twisted his wrist so he was facing the ground. Scot tried to grab my ankle but he was too hesitant which slowed him down. He landed flat on his face.

"You need to move quicker. Don't hesitate." I told him as I helped him up. "You were going good until you thought who you were doing it to. I can heal myself I won't get hurt." Scot nodded. "Lets try again."

We did but this time Scot didn't pull my leg hard enough to pull me down. We tried again, he was getting better.

"One more try and I think you're get it." I told him. As he stood up, my head started to hurt a little. I prayed it wasn't the COM link coming on again. I flipped then twisted Scot he managed to pull me under him. "Great job Scot you got it."

He stood up looking pleased with himself. He helped me up then my head throbbed. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Jamie are you ok?" Scot asked worriedly.

"Can you get Logan for me?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Yeah sure. Sit down ok?" I nodded, I heard his footsteps fade away. Then another more powerful wave of pain hit me.

"Three. Two. One. Go." I heard Ironhide shout through the link. I guessed they were racing. Then another wave hit me, I cried out in pain. It went through the link.

"Jamie? Is the link up again?" I heard Optimus asked.

"Yeah." I said back. "I can't change but Logan's coming." then I cried out again.

"Jamie is it your head that's hurting again?" I heard Ratchet ask.

"Ya think?" I said back.

"Try and focus on the place you're in."

"Ok now what?" I asked trying to think straight.

"The link should go quickly if you really concentrate. None of us will talk for a while." Ratchet told me.

"Thanks guys." then I concentrated hard on the gym. Slowly my senses came back to me. I felt someone carrying me. I looked up at Logan and sighed. He looked down at me.

"Was that what I think it was?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I told him. "I need some water." I looked at him meaningfully, please understand. I begged. I needed some fuel not water. He nodded.

I spent the rest of the day in bed, everyone was worried. I told them it had happened before and that they didn't need to worry. The Professor asked questions most of them I didn't answer. He tried to read my thoughts but I did my best to keep him out.

Monday bought more questions. None of the adults, except Logan, wanted me to go to Canada. Logan said that he would call them at the first sign of any trouble. They still didn't want me to go but I insisted. At school I told Drake that I would be around for the next few days. He said he didn't mind but he looked a little sad. I introduced him with the others from the Institute. They got along great. When I got back that night I packed some of the things I would need. Clothes, toothbrush, etc.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said loudly.

"Jamie why do you want to go to Canada now? I mean you just got here really." Kitty asked as she phased through the door.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you think." I told her as I walked over to her. "I just want to see if I can find out anything about my parents there. It would be nice to know who my father is."

I hugged her. Then Logan walked in.

"Ready kid?"

"Yeah I'll meet ya downstairs." I told him. I turned to Kitty. "Kitty you are the greatest friend someone could have. I know I've only known you a few days but you've been there for me. Thanks."

She smiled and gave one last squeeze before letting me go. I grabbed my bag then ran down the stairs to Logan. Warren and the others were waiting to say bye. Warren still didn't want me to go and protested until I was out of the door. I made my way to the garage and met Logan. There was an orange Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder waiting to be used. I scanned it without really realising. The car was amazing. It's a soft top to.

"We're going in this?" I asked as I ran my hand over the hood.

"Get in kid." Logan ordered. I jumped into it. Logan hit the accelerator and we were off.

The drive was almost as good as me driving my Audi. We made it to the scrap yard quickly, the others were there. I got out of the Lamborghini and transformed. The transformations were getting quicker and less painful each time.

"Lets roll." I heard Optimus say. I changed into my Audi.

"Nice kid." I heard Logan say from behind me. I revved my engine in agreement. Then I caught up with Bee.

"You wanna really race this time Bee?" I asked through the link. Bee revved his engine. Then Ironhide stepped in. "Let's see how long I have to wait for you to catch up. Three. Two. One. Go."

We zoomed past the oncoming traffic. I weaved in and out of the traffic, which was getting thicker as I got nearer Michigan. I couldn't see either Bee or Ironhide, I didn't know if that was good or bad.

I made it to the air hunger to see Bee waiting for me. I transformed back into my normal form. I saw my orange car body move across my arms, I saw the little gears moving. It felt the same as when you move a finger.

"I wasn't to bad." I shrugged. Then I heard Ironhide coming in.

"We will, We will rock you." Bee played through his speakers. I laughed. Ironhide changed and rose to his normal height.

"I was going easy on ya." he said. He sounded so much like Logan. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned slowly, making sure I didn't squish anyone in the process. It was Will.

"Hey Will." I greeted.

"Hello Jamie. I here that you and a friend will be staying with us for a while." he said as he walked up some steps that lead to a platform that's our height level.

"Yeah, hope it's ok. Ratchet wants to get this link thing fixed fast." I explained to him. As if on queue Ratchet, Optimus and Logan pulled up into the hanger. Ratchet and Optimus transformed while Logan got out of the car.

"Will this is Logan. Logan this is Will." I introduced them. "Logan is a mutant like me."

"What can you do?" Will asked. Logan raised an eyebrow before he showed them his claws. Will nodded before going over to Logan to shake his hand. Logan however saluted him. Will saluted back, Logan said something I didn't expect him to say.

"What's your ranking?" he asked. I was confused.

"Major." Will replied.

"Those were the good old days." Logan sighed.

"You fought in a war? But I thought Professor said you lost your memory?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah in the civil war back in 186. The stronger memories stayed with me, but there still a little blurry." Logan explained. I heard Will let out a low whistle.

"I heard some of the best fighters fought in that war. There was a group of…" then Will paused finally figuring out what Logan was really talking about. "…wait a minute. You were in that war?" Logan nodded once. Will's eyes widened. "Shouldn't you be dead? That was…"

"Yeah, but ma healin' power deals with that." I chuckled at them, in my metallic voice.

After the introductions for Logan, we all sat down and spoke about the Decepticons. Logan didn't like the sound of them much, I don't think anyone was crazy enough to think they were ok. Ratchet told me to stay in my Autobot form so he could run some more scans before he tried to fix my headaches. It was interesting to have an actual conversation in this form. I could see things in a new light, sort of. You could see clearly everyone's positions and their authority. Optimus' authority was rolling off of him, Ironhide had the second strongest authority. I guess he's the lieutenant, Ratchet was next then Bee. I didn't really know where I stood amongst them to be honest with you.

Whilst we were talking I met the Chief Master Sergeant called Robert Epps, he liked to be called Epps better. He asked me how I got to Earth, the Autobots explained to him who I was.

"Hey kid." I looked down at Logan, he still didn't want to sit on my hand. "You should have a different name when your in that form."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"'Cus if one of these guys…" he said and pointed to the other Autobots. "…call ya by ya name when your near one of the Xmen then they'll know who you are."

"I never thought of that." I answered. A new name? What could I be called? "Well I'll need help with that one. I don't have a clue really. What kind of names do the girl Autobots have?" I asked.

"The only female left of our kind is Arcee." Optimus answered. This was gonna be tough.

"I want something like Jamie." I said. I didn't want a big change in my name. I started to think when I heard an engine rev just outside the hanger. I stood up quickly startling Logan, Epps and Will. I clenched my hand into a fist, not knowing this Autobot. You could tell it was an Autobot by the energy coming off the car. I heard Logan get out his claws. I stared at the red and green Chevy's, the red one was a Chevy Trax and the green was a Chevy Beat. They stood up, they were smaller then me. I thought I was the smallest?

The two bot look almost the same, except the different colours. They both stared at me with one raised metal eyebrow above their optics. They were looking me up and down. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Would you quite staring already?" I asked angrily. I heard Optimus stand up behind me.

"This is Mudflap and Skids." Optimus gestured to the red Chevy then to the green one.

"Well well look what the Bee dragged in." Skids mocked me and Bee? My optics narrowed.

"Right twin." Mudflap agreed. I turned to Optimus.

"Their twins? I didn't think that was possible." I asked utterly confused.

"There was a small divide in the metal that the Allspark gave life to. The force of the Allspark separated the metal, then they came along." Ironhide grumbled. I smiled he obviously didn't like them much.

"What's your name sweet thang?" Mudflap said. I growled, well it sounded funny when I was like this but it was clearly a growl. I took a step toward them.

"Um feisty." Skids replied to his brother. I raised my clenched fist.

"You are _so_ dead." I said whilst taking another step. Their optics widened in surprised. I felt a metal hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Optimus.

"You must excuse their rudeness." he told me. That was almost an order. I lowered my fist, not unclenching it. I turned and sat back down, with a thud, next to Logan. He still had his claws out. I crossed my arms over my chest plates.

Bumblebee patted my back. I smiled slightly and sighed, the air whizzed through my metal body it tickled a little.

"Ja…" I heard Ratchet trail off as soon as he saw the twins. I had to think of a name quickly.

'Call me Jay-spark.' I told every Autobot through the COM link. Actually that's an ok name. Not too different.

"Jay-spark, could you come with me." Ratchet said and left the main hanger. I stood up and followed him down into a small room. When I say small I mean for a 20 foot robot. If I was human right now this place would be huge. There was a large slab of metal in one corner of the room, next to it was a stand with tools?

"Why don't you take a seat?" Ratchet gestured to the metal slab. I walked over to it and sat down trying not to make too much noise. Ratchet started to look for something then pulled out a weird looking object, similar to a needle. My optics widened, I stood up quickly nearly knocking over the stand. Ratchet looked at me confused.

"Ya not gonna stick that in me are ya?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, to keep you offline for a few hours." he replied still confused.

"Can't I just recharge or something?" I pleaded.

"No, you could wake up to soon. This won't hurt." he tried but failed to reassure me. I was getting a little scared now.

"Logan." I said knowing that he could hear me.

"You don't need to call him he won't hear you." Ratchet said.

"What is it Ja… Jay?" Logan corrected himself before he walked through the door.

"Can you stay here and make sure I don't do anything stupid when Ratchet puts that thing in me?" I asked. If I freaked out then I could hurt someone.

"Sure Jay." Logan replied getting ready for a fight.

"Just relax Jay-spark." Ratchet soothed me. I laid back on the metal bed thing and squeezed my optics. I felt the metal move near my spark. I prayed that it wouldn't hurt. I felt my spark flicker. Then I lost all my senses.

**Have any ideas? Let me know! I don't know when i can update next but i have planned out what i want in the next chapter! Til' next time! BYE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys really sorry for not updating for so long! Exams and Coursework have ruled my life for the past year and I have only just gotten round to writing this chapter. Sorry its a little short but i promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy! :D x**

**The COM Link and Something Else **

I felt something moving under my metal plate on my head. Then it jabbed into my head. I jerked back.

"Hey that hurt!" I said as I opened my optics to see a shocked Ratchet. "What?" I asked still annoyed that he hurt me. Ratchet shock his head.

"Stay still." he didn't say anything else. I did as I was told and kept as still as I could be. Even though I wanted to hit him a few times when he hurt me. He kept moving things in my head and I can tell you it isn't comfortable.

An hour past and he was still probing round in my head. I'm starting to get board now.

"Ya finished yet?" I asked him whilst crossing my arms over my chest plates.

"No." God he doesn't talk much.

_Two minutes later_

"Ya finished now?" I asked with a smile. I wonder how quickly Ratchet will take to snap.

"No" he sighed as he picked up a strange looking tool. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

I waited a few seconds.

"Ya finished now?"

"No." he said a little annoyed. I smile. I wait a few minutes this time. Ratchet looks like he was packing up.

"Ya finished now?" I ask cheekily, waiting for an explosion.

"Yes! Now clear off!" he shouted as he forced down the tool in his hand. The metal table shook then a pale green liquid shot out from the side and on to Ratchet's foot. He kicked the table in annoyance. The liquid spurted out all over the floor. I sat up and started laughing a little. Ratchet fell over. The whole building shook. I laugh even harder clutching my metal waist.

I stood up to help Ratchet up. I take a step forward and lose my balance. I try to grab hold of the metal table I just got off. My hand hit the table and it toppled over. It crashed onto the concrete floor, the building shook again.

My back collides with the table. I fell until my head hit the floor. I started to laugh again on the floor.

The door opens, Logan, Major Lennox and Optimus stood in the doorway.

Logan raised an eyebrow at me. Major Lennox shock his head and Optimus analysed the scene in front of him.

"Um, my fault." I said nervously. "I, um, started to bug Ratchet and he hit the table and this green stuff came out of it." I smiled this is something I have to do again.

I had to spend the rest of day as Jay-Spark. Which meant putting up with the twins fighting. In the end Bumblebee bashed their heads together.

I found out how Sam, Mikaela and the others got mixed up into this. It was interesting to hear the things that they got up to. Sam told me everything that happened with the All-Spark in his mind.

He was half way through explaining what happened in the second battle they had against Megatron when Major Lennox came into the hanger.

"We've got some upgrades for you." he said happily.

I bolted up, not hitting Sam.

"Your kiddin' right?"

"No." he laughed. "Go and see Ironhide." he pointed to the door he just came through. I walk through the door and see Ironhide fiddling with a blue cannon.

"Major Lennox said you had some upgrades for me." I explained as I walked over to the cannon.

"Yes." he picked up the cannon. "This is yours." Ironhide passed it to me. I looks about the size of my forearm. I look back to Ironhide.

"Well, what do I do?" I asked and Ironhide chuckled.

"I forget your still new to this." he stepped toward me. "You have to fold it into your forearm."

"How?"

"Put the cannon under your right arm." I followed his instructions. "Point the cannon toward you…"

"Toward me?" I interrupt. "Won't it fire at me?"

"Yes, toward you." he answered forcefully. I pointed it toward me carefully.

"Fold your arm back on itself."

I didn't think my arm would fold.

Once I heard and felt my metal making clicks and whizzes, my arm had turned inside out.

"Push the end of the cannon were your hand is now."

As I did my hand whizzed back into its normal position. When I looked to see the cannon, all I saw was the blue metal along my arm.

"Cool." I mutter to myself. "How do I use it?"

"Make your hand fold on itself again."

Ironhide is great. He taught me how to use my new cannons and knife flow through my arm quickly. We also did some target practise. One of my cannons, the blue one, throws blue electric balls. If I threw it at an Autobot or Decepticon then it would temporally short cut their circuits. My other cannon is like Bee's, it fires energy blasts. My knife reminds me of my claws. Ironhide was impressed at how quickly I learnt to control them and at my accuracy in my shooting.

Nightfall came shortly after and unlike the other Autobots, who only recharge once a month, I have to recharge every night. It felt better if I recharged in my car form.

I managed to recharge well into the next day. Logan wanted to see my upgrades and he was impressed. I spent the rest of the day talking to Bee and Optimus. They taught me how to fight even though Optimus didn't want to. A few hours later I was with Will, Epps and Logan. It was great having an Autobot family but I'm a mutant. I went into recharge after that thought.

"I wonder when she'll wake up." I heard one of the twins say. I don't move.

"How long does she have to recharge for?" the other twin grumbled.

"This long!" I shout laughing as I span up out of my car form. The twins looked shocked. Mudflap looked at Skids and Skids nodded. They both crouched down with one hand on the floor and the other behind them.

I crouched down, now at their level.

"Bring it on." I say confidentially.

"You got it." they both say.

Then they ran toward me, on either side. I put my arms out and they ran into them. The ground vibrated as they hit the floor.

Skids jumped up first. He launched himself at me. I caught him mid flight. I span him round and into a half stood up Mudflap. They landed in a heap.

I walk over to them and look down.

"Ya surrender?"

Their optics lock for a second.

"We surrender." they grumbled. I look round the hanger Bee is sat in the far corner watching Sam running laps of the hanger. As I walk over to him I see Epps on a phone to the left.

"Bee do you know where Ratchet is?"

He tapped his chin in thought, then nodded. He walked into a corridor I hadn't been down before.

It's still metal like the rest of the hanger but it wasn't as long as the other corridors.

It emptied out into a smaller hanger. It has planes, trucks, helicopters and a lot of guns. In the center is Ironhide and Ratchet working on one of the tanks.

"Thanks Bee." he saluted me, I laugh lightly and shake my head. I walk over to where the other bots are standing.

"Hey guys. What ya goin'?" I ask as I look at the wires in the tank.

"Good morning. We're installing some lasers into the tanks…"

"To blow the lil' ass' of the Decepticons." Ironhide finished.

"You sound to much like Jazz these days." Ratchet sighed.

"Who's Jazz?" I ask them curiously. They explain to me what happened to Jazz. I was sad to see them sad.

"Sorry 'bout Jazz." I say quietly. "Um, Ratchet would I be able to go back today?"

"Yes but we must see if the link works in your human form first." Ratchet answered strictly.

"Fine by me." I shrug. "Can I help?"

"If you were smaller." Ironhide grumbled.

"Well I'll go smaller then." I retorted him.

"Just be careful." Ratchet warned me.

I roll my optics. I place my hands over my spark. I ease it out slowly, not wanting to worry Ratchet to much. I feel my metal-plates shifting over my skin. My head pounds as I shrink. I still shrink. I groan as the pain in my head gets worse. My feet touch the floor. I wobble a bit and groan again. I pull my hands over my head.

"Ratchet what the hell have you done to my head?" I ask annoyed. Ironhide laughs.

"Shut up." I say through the link. Ironhide stops looking shocked. He turns to Ratchet and pats him on the back.

"Good job Ratchet it actually worked."

"Funny." Ratchet said. At that point Logan walked in he looked at me and walked over.

"How's ya head?"

"Hurting." I grumble knowing he can hear me. He chuckled dryly.

"Ahh Logan just who I wanted to speak to." I look up at Ratchet in shock. Why would he want to talk to Logan? I frown and look at Ironhide. He shrugs.

"Come on." Logan huffed. Then walked out a door and Ratchet followed.

"Why does Ratchet wanna talk to Logan?" I ask Ironhide.

"I don't know." Ironhide says. I grin. I put my finger up to my mouth, signally for him to be quiet. He nods. I run swiftly up to the metal door and up my ear to it.

"…you have got to be kidding me." I hear Logan say in disbelieve.

"I have checked the results twice and conducted another test Logan, the results are true." Ratchet answered.

"But are you sure that Jay's my daughter?"

No.

I froze. I didn't hear what ever Ratchet answered. My heart rate increased.

No. He can't be.

I stumbled back a few paces as the door opened.

No.

I shake my head. I felt tears come to my eyes. I looked at Logan. He cursed under his breath.

No.

"This is not happening!" I screamed, tears now streaming down my face. I saw Logan flinch through my blurred vision.

"Jay…" he started. I took another step back and shook my head. I stomped my foot on the ground and flew out the hanger as fast as I could ignoring Logan's protests.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone I'm so sorry it's been so long! But I made this chapter extra long :D so please don't hate me too much ha ha I will be on holiday for a while now so it will be so time before I update again sorry :( I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Running Into Problems**

I flew for miles not caring where I went. I stopped every now and then to punch a tree apart. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do. Everything I know has changed these past few weeks. I fly down to the ground not caring who sees me. I land on the pavement. I can't even stand. I fall to my knees and cry. I don't even know where I am. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up teary eyed at the man. I look at him, he seems familiar somehow. I glance upwards at his short brown hair that's flat against his head. Only one person I know with hair like that. I gulp. Then I look into his dark brown eyes. I take a shaky breath.

"Piotr?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer. He looks shocked.

"Do I know you?" it was him alright. His Russian ascent has faded a little but it's still there. I stand up and hug him. "Wow. Easy there." but he still hugs me back. I cry into his shoulder. "Easy now." he soothes me.

I pull back, smile and look at his confused face.

"You can't remember me?" my smile falls off my face.

"I'm sorry no."

"Look in my eyes." I whisper. He does. I stare right back at him. His mouth pops open.

"Jamie?" I smile and nod. He pulls me back into a hug. "I thought that I would never see you again." I hear him whisper against my hair.

"Same here." I squeeze him tighter. I pull back again. He wipes a tear off my cheek.

"Since when can you fly?" he asks. I laugh once.

"I got more powers."

"More?" he asks shocked.

"Yep. Some I wish I didn't get." I mumbled the last part.

"What powers did you get?"

"Now I can fly, run really fast, have super strength, change the colour of my hair, control water, have heightened senses and this weird healing power thingy."

"Well I knew you were weird but that's taking it to a whole new level." he said lighting the mood. I punch his shoulder lightly.

"Only you." I shake my head.

"Lets go back to my place." I raise an eyebrow.

"You have a place to stay now?"

"Don't look so surprised. It was hard but I did it I got my garage." my jaw drops.

"No way."

"Yep brand new building and has been up and running for a few years now." I grab his arm and pull him along in the direction he came from.

"Other way Jamie." I quickly make a u-turn.

"I knew that."

Piotr's garage is neat and has a flat above which he stays in. The entrance into his flat goes straight into the lounge with the kitchen to the right, the bathroom and bedroom come off of the left side. It's messy with a scruffy couch and a flat screen TV. As I surveyed the room Piotr's in the kitchen making hot chocolate. He walks through the doorway holding two cups. He offers me one. I take it.

"Thanks." I say inhaling the warmth. I sigh lightly just relaxing a minute. "So how's life been for ya?"

"Great actually." Piotr answers instantly. I smile sadly.

"Things changed when you left. Big time."

"How so?"

I explained everything to him in detail about what happened to me, included the last few weeks and the Autobots. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"That's impossible." he says breathless.

"You better believe it." I place my now empty cup of the coffee table. "I don't know what to do with myself anymore. Part of me wants to fly back there and hug Logan so tight his eyes pop out. But the other half is telling me to run and never go back. I have no idea anymore." I rub my face trying to clear it a little. I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"You stay here the night Jamie and sleep on it then decide what to do in the morning."

"Thanks." I turn and hug him. "I really missed you ya know?"

"I'm glad to have my little sis back. I'll get you some pillows and a cover." I release him.

"I'm fine on the couch."

"You sure?"

"Yep." I pop on the 'p'.

"Ok it's late get some rest." I snuggle down into the couch and relax. "G'night Piotr."

"G'night Jamie." he answered as he turned out the lights.

It took me a while to settle down that night and for the first time in a long time I didn't have any dreams good or bad. When I woke up Piotr was out at Starbucks getting his morning coffee, according to his note. I'm just towel drying my hair at the moment. I hear the door open. I walk out of the bathroom waiting to see Piotr. Instead I see a girl with light green eyes and long black hair just putting her keys on a table by the door. My jaw drops. She turns round to face me. She drops the plastic bag in her hand. I drop the towel in my hands. Luckily I had got dressed before I came out.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who am I? Who are you?" she screams at me.

"Um…" I take a step back a little wary of her. I sniff, she's human. Ok that's a good start. Not!

"What are you doing here?" she demands.

"I stayed the night?" I hope I say the right thing. Her hands ball into tiny fists. Then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs outside the door. Piotr opens the door and stares at the scene in front of him. He then looks at the girl.

"Emily it's not what you think." he says straight away.

"Oh I'm sure!" she scoffs, "I walk into my boyfriends apartment and see a girl drying her hair! Walking out of your bedroom!" wait she said boyfriend. I scowl at Piotr.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" I demand. "Could you have not at least told me so that it didn't look like you had an affair?"

"Jamie I just found you again I wanted to know what happened to you not…"

"No a girlfriend is something you tell someone straight away and not leave out when I stay the night." I say calmly.

"Jamie you know I'm never good with important information." I cross my arms.

"No but that was something I thought would change when you meet a girl you like. Now don't be rude and introduce me." I say with a sweet smile on my face.

"Emily this is Jamie. Jamie this is…" I roll my eyes and take over.

"Ok I'll do the introductions. Hi my name is Jamie-Lee but everyone calls be Jamie. I have known Piotr for quite a few years now and he is basically my big brother." I pause for a minute, "Oh and by the way just so you know I approve. You have guts girl." I say before making my way into the kitchen I grab an apple. My favourite. I hop up on the counter to give the lovebirds a little privacy.

"…you can't go Jamie's great." Piotr reasoned.

"No if she's your friend then go with her!" Emily argued back.

"Emily just stay please, I've always wanted you two to meet, I just didn't think it was possible." I heard Piotr hug her to him. My eyes widen. Please no. please no.

"Hum…ok." Emily mumbles against his lips. I drop my apple and cover my ears, like the childish person I am.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" I chant. A booming laughter fills the air. I see Piotr and Emily walk into the doorway holding hands. Emily looks at me curiously while Piotr grins. I glare at him playfully.

"That was not something I needed to hear."

"Still as childish as ever I see." Piotr starts with a playful grin plastered across his face.

"Yep I'll never grow up." literally. I think as I pick up the fallen apple. Emily gives me a warm smile.

"I'll leave you two to talk." she walks into the lounge and turns the TV on. Piotr watches after longingly. No.

I run up behind him and whisper in his ear.

"Does she know?" Piotr jumps slightly and turns toward me.

"Not yet." he stares longingly at her again. I know that look.

"You're scared to tell her. Aren't you?" he looks at me smiling.

"After all these years you can still read me like a book."

"Yep and that ain't ever gonna change." I add with a grin, "Tell her today. While I'm here. Ya know for moral support 'n' stuff."

He spares a glance into my eyes to see if I'm serious. He sighs lightly.

"Ok." I take his hand to comfort him. I let go and walk into the lounge and sit on the armchair next to the couch were Emily is sat. Piotr sits down unsteadily next to her.

"Emily?"

"Yes." she replies smiling.

"I need to show you something." he says nervously. "Please don't hate me."

Emily frowns as Piotr takes a breath. Piotr turns into metal. Emily shifts backwards off the couch.

"You're a…a…"

"Mutant." I finish. Piotr stands up reaching for Emily. She steps back.

"I…" Emily swallows loudly. "…I just need time. Can…I call you? Later?" she asks as she moves toward the door slightly. With Piotr nod of conformation, Emily picks up her keys.

"I'm sorry I just…" she trails off as walks out the front door. I look Piotr who happens to be staring at a wall. Oh no.

I run in front of him just as he raises his fist. He doesn't notice me. He punches. I catch his metal fist.

"Piotr?" he doesn't respond. "Piotr look at me." he looks up and I meet his heart broken eyes. "Come on." I hush as I pull him into a hug. We stay like that for a minute before Piotr finally hugs me back and sobs.

"Let's get out of here for a while yeah?" I say in hushed tones. He nodded softly against me.

The next morning Piotr had a bag packed and we are now ready to leave. Piotr opened his garage, my jaw dropped. In front of me is a black Ford GT with two sliver strips running down the middle. I let out a whistle. Piotr laughs lightly.

"You like?"

"Hell yeah!" I jump into the passengers seat and run my hands over the smooth interior. "Very nice." I scan the car and hold it to memory.

"Hey Piotr?" I ask as Piotr opens the drivers door.

"Yes Jamie"

"Before we go anywhere drastic can we make a quick stop?"

"Sure thing. Where we heading?"

We pulled up next to my school. I think I may regret doing this later but I have to say goodbye to Drake even with chance of the X-men catching me, since Logan probably told them I had run off.

I browse through the crowd of students outside enjoying the warmth of the sun. I spot Drake under our usual tree doing his work. I smile slightly at the sight.

"He's just under the tree Piotr." I explain.

"Jamie just go talk to your friend." he says teasingly. I roll my eyes and walk over to the tree as Piotr sits on the hood. As I walk over I subtly look for the X-men, in my peripheral vision I see Scot and Jean sat opposite each other on a picnic beach on the other side of the school.

At that moment Drake looked up to me walking the last few steps toward him. His eyes shimmer with happiness as he stands to hug me.

"Jamie! Your finally back." he pulls back to look at me, then looks over my shoulder to Piotr. His smiles drops slightly. "Who's that?"

"An old friend." I say with a smile knowing the jealous look Drake was sending Piotr. "Look the reason I'm here is because I'm leaving for a while and I thought I should say bye."

"How long are you going for?" he asks with a frown.

"I don't really know. I mean…" I stop mid sentence as I feel a tingle rush over me. I turn around sharply and try to pinpoint the source. I can't see anything different. I start to scan the area to ensure it wasn't just my imagination. I come across a police car parked in the middle of the road. Decepticon. My hand flies to my necklace.

"Jamie!" Drake shakes my shoulders as my breathing quickens. Two antennas popped out of the front of the vehicle. I hear them charge up ready to fire. I feel a warm sensation pulse through my hands. The car shoots an electric blast toward me. Forgetting where I am (and praying this works), I fling my hands out in front of me. A light blue force gathers together, it expands in height and width, I feel my energy start to drain. I don't know what it is but it's coming from me.

The blast hit's the blue mass and is absorbed.

Without another thought I force all of my energy into the…shield? Trying to get it to expand as much as possible. It starts to push outwards. I look at the Decepticon through the blue haze in front of me. I have never fought one or been trained to. I have no idea what to expect. It shoots again as it drives off. The mass again absorbs the hit. I drop my hands, releasing the shield. I stagger forward from the loss of energy. I take a breathe to clam myself.

"Jamie?" I hear Piotr ask as he places a hand on my shoulders. "Jamie you ok?"

" Just about." my voice trembles.

I avert my eyes from Piotr and scan as far ahead as I can. Praying there wouldn't be the chance of another attack. I pick up two signals about a mile away and five more about five miles north. The bad news is… they're heading straight for us.

Ok.

Plan.

the Autobots.

2. Get as many people out of here as possible.

And 3. Much to my annoyance Logan.

At that moment I hear Jean and Scot run over to me.

"Jamie! What are you doing here? Logan said …"

"I don't care what he said." I growl at her. She looks a little taken back but doesn't comment. "Just call him and tell him to get here now!" I say standing up straight, ready to give orders. I look to Drake who is frozen with shock. I shake his shoulders lightly, his gaze focuses on me.

"You need to help Jean and Scot get people out of here."

"Why?"

"Because more are coming." I state calmly.

"They're coming here?" Piotr asks with a slight unease.

"Oh yeah. Seven of them. We're in for one hell of a ride."

"Do you even know how to…"

"No." I say before he can finish. "I'm going to try and get hold of the others."

With that I try to block out all of surroundings.

"Hello?" I ask out.

"JAMIE!" hide scolds me.

"Right … um sorry for running off but at the minute we have bigger fish to fry."

"But we're not frying fish." I hear Jolt state confused.

"Never mind." I sigh in frustration. "Look I don't have time for this. There are seven Decepticon's heading for my location as we speak. Get here as soon as please."

I turned off the com-link.

I look up, feeling slightly better.

Piotr is trying to convince some people to leave as I jog up to him.

"They're on their way. We just need to hold the fought while they get here."

"That's a little reassuring." he sighs lightly.

I hear running footsteps coming toward us. I turn to see Jean hold the phone outstretched in her hand.

"Logan wants to talk."

"Well tell him I'm kind of busy and for him to get his lying arse down here now!" I say knowing he can hear me.

"Come on Jamie it can't be that bad." Jean tries.

"It's worse then you think." I said not quite whether I was talking about the potential battle looming or the fact Logan was my dad.

"Jamie!" I hear Logan shout.

"No! I don't want to talk! Just get down here! I need all the help I can get." I whisper the last part.

I hear a car transform.

I spin to see that Drake is it's target.

The cannon fires.

"Drake!"

I run full speed toward him.

My body collides with his.

The cannon blast hits my side full force.

Drake hits into the ground with a crack.

The blast pushes me into the school wall, which shatters upon my impact.

I hit the floor as rubble pours onto me.

I ignore the pain and smell of burning flesh coming from my right side and stand up moving the rubble off me. I look down to inspect the damage.

My white tank top is completely burnt and you can see my ribcage start to heal over whilst the blood continues to flow. My arms are shredded from the down pour of rubble. I can feel a breeze on my metal bones from my ribs and arms.

I look up and glare at the Con.

It can't believe I managed to stand up from that blast.

My eyes flit to Drake to make sure he's ok.

He has a graze on the side of his face and what looks like a broken wrist, but he looks more concerned for me.

I hear the Con charge it's cannons up again.

With new found energy and the need for revenge I charge toward the robot. Grimacing slightly at the stronger breeze on my bones as new skin covers them. I form a disk in my hand using the blue mass from earlier to do so. I place the shield over myself as the Con starts a constant fire.

My shield starts to weaken.

I push more energy into it, making the healing on my body slow down.

The metal starts to poison my blood.

I gasp at the burning across my bones.

Tires screech to a holt.

The Con continues it's attack on me knowing I'm slowly loosing.

"Jamie how are you…" Warren trails off.

"How do ya think?" I shout through gritted teeth.

Logan jumps out of his car.

"Nice of you to get your act together." I spit towards him. I fell to my knees under the strain. Logan runs forward and pulls me close to him as the Con increases his fire.

"Drop the shield." he shouts as another blast hits.

I don't listen.

"God dammit Jamie drop the shield!"

Then I have an idea.

Why the hell I didn't think of it earlier!

I gather the shield into one hand. I swing my hand back and force the shield toward the Con. The shield leaves my hands and hit's it in the chest making it stagger backwards.

Logan pulls me behind a near by car. I pull myself into the foetal position to conserve energy.

I hear Scot pull off his glasses and shoot at the Con.

The Con powers up and fires at Scot.

A deep engine rumbles.

I look from under Logan's arm to see a sleek black GMC pull into the street with soldiers in the cab. The soldiers jump out of the cab as the vehicle transformers mid-drive and crashes into the Con.

"Go Hide." I whisper.

Logan takes this chance and carries me behind another car where Lennox is running toward. He throws Logan a gun.

"Cover the civilians." he looks at me in concern. I nod my head and smile toward him. He nods back before running off shouting orders.

With most of my body now healed and energy recovered I look over the top of the car at the street that is now a battle field. I see Hide shoot a Con in the chest as two more appear. Bee and Jolt surprise the Con's from behind and take them on with Hide.

Logan crouches next to me and looks into my eyes with a soft gaze.

"Time to power-up." my eyes widen.

"But…"

"They help, serious help." he pulls a strand of hair and tucks it behind my ear. "Knock 'em dead kid."

I smirk "With pleasure."

He grabs my hand and we run out into the road, past troubles forgotten. I glance at the X-men getting the pupils out of the school. I hear a whoosh to my left. I spin to see a blast heading toward us.

"Logan!" I shout as I duck from the blast hitting us.

The force pushes Logan into a car. The gun scatters across the floor next to me.

I grab it and shoot in the direction the blast came from. Some how able to shoot the Con in the eye, distracting him enough for Jolt to cut his head off. I drop the gun breathing hard. Jolts nods toward me and runs off to find another.

Logan pulls the gun from my hand, pushes me to the ground and fires.

"Jay now!"

I nod picking myself up running toward the nearest Con. I forcefully push my necklace into my chest as I run into battle.

**Let me know what you think :D**


End file.
